More Than Just A Mask
by Skychild101
Summary: Au: What if Robin didn't create the Teen Titans? What if Cyborg did? What if the rest of the team were still together while also having two missions: one was to catch the thief who was wrecking havoc and the other? To find a leader so that their group could finally be complete.
1. Just A Normal Day

A/N: …derp, well hi guys! Don't mind me! I've been quite excited about this story…so other than having a Teen Titans marathon, I decided that I should write a story about them! =D Because you know…WHO DOESN'T LIKE THE TEEN TITANS?! Robin's so hot *drool* *ahem* So anyways, this is AU…where Robin never found the Teen titans…or rather formed them…it was instead Cyborg as it was stated that he is the second in command soo yeah…LET'S BEGIN!

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day

The sound of a car rang throughout the cloudy night sky. It speed zoomed straight ahead until at the last minute, it created a sharp left turn which made the tires to screech.

"Alright guys! I got a lock on him. One block straight and one block right." the voice behind the wheels stated through a communicator.

"Got it."

A gasp was immediately followed after the last reply.

"I found him!"

With a yell, the person brought its right hand back as though it was going to charge. Then, something green appeared on the hand and it looked like a green bolt. The person fired the attack which zoomed straight for the figure that was ahead of her.

The shadowy figure turned its head to see the green bolt and at the last minute, it jumped out of the way which caused the bolt to strike the empty spot instead.

When the runaway figure jumped in the air, it managed to rotate around only to fire a small black disk. For now, it seemed nothing but when its unleashed, it will be deadly. Not seeing the disk, the flying figure got struck from the explosion of the disk, making her to be out of reach.

Angered, the girl shouted out:

"Beast boy go!" she exclaimed.

The mysterious figure was still flying down so that it can reach the ground. However, just as it was coming near to the ground, something hard smacked at its side and it made him to fly at the side and eventually, hitting a nearby pole with its back.

The thing that smacked him at the side showed up only to be morphed into a human. But this human was different—instead of the regular human skin color, this human-being skin color was _green_.

Groaning, the criminal stood up, giving a shoulder roll and then stared at the green human who had determined eyes.

And then, the robber created a crooked smile. "Not bad…for an amateur."

The green human smirked. "At least I'm not the one who's in a trap! Cyborg!"

"Huh?"

The confused opponent had barely had the time to move out of the way since a white-blue beam blasted at him, striking him. The figure skidded across the cement ground until it stopped. When it stopped, the robber shook his head from the daze. However, as soon as he stopped, another attack came but this time he dodged it.

The vehicle crashed into the building.

"Man, you're really tough to get, you know that?" a robot voice stated.

The sneaky figure placed on a sly smile. "If I don't want to get caught, I don't get caught. Besides, you guys are at an advantage. I mean four people against one. I hardly find that fair."

"Yeah but you're the one that has all the moves." the robot, Cyborg, replied as his arm suddenly changed into a blaster.

The group started to advance on the robber who backed away until his back touched the front of the building. However, there was a streetlight above him so when he had no way out, the streetlight flickered on and revealed the figure…

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! *Ahem* So this isn't a bad start at all but I was hoping to be a bit longer…ehh but have no fear! The later chapters will definitely be longer! =D Opinions? See you!


	2. Cyborg's Trap Part 1

A/N: Woah…I'm actually updating a…STORY?! WOAHHH *ahem* anyways thanks to Ana Karoliny for following and favoring the story! Thanks to PercyJGirl for favoring the story and thanks to susanne isaccs for reviewing! Without further ado, I give you:

Chapter 2: Cyborg's Trap Part 1

The door slid wide open only to reveal four exhausted people. None of them spoke for a while until they reached the sofa, spreading out.

"Man…that guy takes a punch." Cyborg muttered, cracking his shoulder.

"Tell me about it." Raven replied before she released her power in order to get herself back to normal.

"In order to defeat this guy, we need to make a plan that will take him down for good." Beast boy responded after a while.

"Hate to say it but Beast boy's right." Raven said.

"Yes. I believe we need to make some sort of a trap for him, yes?" the alien girl asked.

Cyborg stared blankly at her until his eyes lit up with delight before he chuckled evilly.

"And I got a perfect trap for him…we call it…Cyborg's Trap Part 1!" he exclaimed, gleefully. "I know just what we need."

**:(/\\):**

"Are you sure this will actually work?" Starfire asked, eyeing the contraptions.

"Of course it will. If this trap fails then there are more options." Raven replied before Cyborg could even speak.

Because of that, it made Cyborg to glare at her. "My trap won't fail and I'm going to prove it to you!"

Right on cue, the infamous alarm blared out though that only made Cyborg to grin as he shot a smug look at Raven.

"Don't get cocky. You wouldn't be so happy if it fails the first time."

Scowling, Cyborg muttered under his breath before he shouted the words:

"Titans, Go!"

**:(/\\):**

Something lurked in the shadows of the shop, instantly having the feeling that something was inside and it looked like it was ready to steal since it was jumping from place to place until it reached its destination.

"This is too easy. But hey, finders keeper…losers weepers." the figure replied, slyly.

He was about to grab the precious jewel item until a voice interrupted its "moment."

"Being too confident will be your downfall, my friend!"

Pausing halfway, the robber turned around only to place on a crooked smile.

"Ah, the Titans…I was beginning to worry if you would make it." he responded.

"Oh we never go down without a fight!" Cyborg said though he secretly held an evil look since there was a small gleam of madness in his eyes.

He just really wants to capture this thief.

"Titans…go!"

The thief instantly got ready, showing his two birdarangs. He then threw it but the team got away before it could hit them. Cyborg came first as he threw his fist at the criminal but unfortunately, the foe leaped backwards into the air at the right time.

Cyborg's arm instead struck the ground, creating smoke to arise from the ground.

Out of the smoke, Starfire burst through and started to hit the thief with her green bolts but since the robber was quicker than she was, he threw three round disks that seemed normal. But when thrown, it was deadly as it caused explosions which struck Starfire from the blast.

She fell down from the mid-air explosion, smashing at the ground. Groaning, she eventually pulled herself up and shortly joined Cyborg.

"He is…a quick opponent, is he not?" Starfire asked, walking towards Cyborg.

"He may be able to dodge our moves but he won't be able to escape from Cyborg's trap!" he exclaimed, cheerfully. "Cyborg calling Raven!"

It was static at first but it eventually cleared up.

"Raven here…"

"The mad thief is about to enter our first phase of the trap. Be ready."

"On it."

"We better get there too…"

**:(/\\):**

The shadowy figure ran as he did not looked back since he thought he had defeated them. Having that thought, the criminal placed on his signature smirk.

_So much for a fight, _he thought as he continued to leap from tree to tree until he landed on the ground on his own two feet.

The black cape covered half of his body, making him to blend with the night. Scanning the area, he observed if there was anything unusual but once there wasn't, he continued to run.

However, halfway throughout his run, there was a noise that sounded like a wire was being released and then a gasp emitted out of the robber. He was then pulled upwards, being encased what it looked like a net.

He gave out a small scoff, narrowing his eyes as he struggled to get loose.

"Told you we would get you." a sudden voice said, instantly gaining his attention.

"Who's there?!"

"Relax."

Out of the ground, a shadow that looked like a black raven appeared and in front of the shape, revealed a person.

Raising an eyebrow, the thief once again placed on a crooked smile.

"You're Raven, right?" he asked.

Narrowing her eyes, Raven flew towards him. "Wouldn't you like to know? Now talk. Why do you keep on stealing those jewels?"

"I don't talk to amateurs." he glared at her before looking down at the net. "And do you honestly think this net is going to keep me in?"

"What?"

In his hand was a birdarang and in a flash, he quickly cut the net while also he pulled out the grapple which was used to tie around Raven. The string tied around Raven, pulling her down while also taking out the criminal.

Raven grunted as she fell down.

"Thanks for the lift, Raven."

With that, the robber resumed his running. When he was gone, the communicator started to ring and at last, Raven untied herself from the string and grabbed the communicator.

It revealed Cyborg.

Raven sighed, knowing what he was going to ask. "He got away."

"What?! He got away?! What do you mean he got away?! I specifically designed that net to be escape-proof!" he raged though the rage didn't affect Raven.

"Well so much for escape-proof…it's up to Beast Boy now."

"And us. We're at the last phase. Join us there since we could use your help."

**:(/\\):**

The criminal continued to run throughout the night like bat since he barely even made a sound whenever he's running. Since he probably thought that was the only…"trap" they had placed, he resumed running with no interruptions.

Trap…

He scoffed mentally.

That was a pretty pathetic trap.

If making a trap, don't use nets. They are so overused and very easy to escape from.

With thoughts running through his head, he again leaped into the air and then landed on the ground. He was about to take off until he heard a sound…a beeping sound—the kind where a bomb would soon be triggered off.

The beeper got louder and he soon realized that something about the ground was off. Eyes wide, he quickly went in full speed but once he reached the "finish line", the mines went off, sending smoke everywhere and it managed to strike the robber since he was falling off-course.

As he was about to land, something hard struck him at the side which caused him to grunt in pain and rolled down the hill until he reached the ending line.

Groaning, he placed his palm on his forehead in order to stop the dizziness. After that, he looked to the right and there, a huge form that was in the shadow was breathing heavily as if it was warning him that it was ready to strike.

The two glared at one another before the huge form made its attack. Placing on a smile, the thief waited until at the right moment, he leaped into the air and took out his grapple in order to pull down the rhino.

The grapple tied around its horn and the foe pulled down the animal as he was going down. He could feel his back scraping against the ground but he ignored the stinging.

The animal didn't got up since it was being dazed.

"Better luck next time." the opponent replied before taking off once again.

The minute the animal was normal, it _changed_ back to its original form which was a human.

"Beast Boy to Cyborg…" Beast boy responded, sloppily. "Second phase failed. Over."

**:(/\\):**

_2 to me and 0 to Titans…ha, this is kids' stuff._

The thief continued to run. _But I'll give them a thumbs up…the land mines was a pretty clever idea…but not too clever enough for a robber. _

He then stopped running since he was walking now, considering the fact that he thought he was in the "clear".

Like what more traps can they have?

Without knowing where he was looking, he suddenly tripped over something—it felt like a rope. And then, another _beep _sound was heard but it was a faint one. As he was about to take another step, something got to him first since it closed him in.

Curiously, the thief looked at the front only to have an unimpressed look.

"A cage?"

"Ha! Now we got you!" the voice exclaimed.

Out of the shadows revealed the Titans. Out of the group, Cyborg placed on a huge triumph smile.

"Oh no…you caught me…" he replied with a dull voice. "With that much confidence, are you sure you _actually _caught me?"

Blinking, Cyborg stared deeply at the grinning eyes of the thief.

"Yes I do! Because I _made _the cage! And when Cyborg makes something, _nothing _can get out!"

"…which is why he escaped our two traps." Raven replied though it only made Cyborg to scowl.

"Hey have a little faith!"

Sighing, the criminal went at the back of the cage and sat down. As he was staring at the cage's ground, a shadow flew towards the cage and that caught his attention.

It was the other girl—the alien girl…

"Please…why do you do what you are doing?" she asked.

Smiling a little, he answered. "It's what I do. I'm a thief and that's what thieves do. They steal."

"Why do you steal? For what purpose?"

"Some thieves steal for money. To be honest, I have no purpose in stealing."

Starfire stared at him. "Then why be a thief if you have no purpose in stealing?"

He chuckled a bit. "It's complicated."

With that last answer, Starfire once again looked at him before she flew away. The thief sighed, running his hand through his hair. That was until he noticed something at the bottom of the cage. Curiously, he stared at it until a grin was plastered on his face.

Having an idea, he took out a few pellets…

"…oh so you're saying it's my fault?! I've double-checked and everything looked fine to me!" Cyborg grumbled.

"Well maybe you didn't check good enough!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Friends, please. Why must you fight? It is okay to fail but that is how you learn from the mistakes." Starfire said.

"Starfire is right. If you're planning to catch this…thief, bickering won't get you nowhere. We just need a better plan." Raven responded.

Just as Cyborg was about to reply, an explosion came which alerted the group and they ran towards the smoking cage.

"Aww, man! You gotta be kidding me!" Cyborg raged, storming towards the cage. "If he escaped, I'll throw myself off a…" he trailed off once he opened the lid.

It was still hard to see since the smoke was still in the way but after a short silence, a charging yell came and out of the smoke, came out the thief who leaped into the air and then smacked Cyborg in the middle of his chest.

"Woah!" Cyborg shouted, falling off the cage.

As he fell, the robber landed on the ground.

"Titans…capture that thief!" Cyborg shouted before he used his arm-cannon to blast that robber.

With quick timing, the robber jumped out of way and then he avoided the green bolts that came from Starfire. Once that was cleared, Beast Boy changed into a T-Rex which caused the boy to halt in his tracks. The T-Rex brought his head at him to stare menacingly at him then gave out a roar.

Grunting, the boy leaped out of the way by jumping backwards in order to avoid the sharp teeth. He again jumped into the air only to throw marble-sized bombs. Blinding flashes appeared in the night sky and it forced Beast Boy to change back into his human form—his eyes still flashing from the blinding light.

He continued to run until he stopped since he thought he had heard a noise that was rustling through the woods which was beside him. Eyes narrowed, the masked boy scanned the shadowy woods. However, when the scan failed, he resumed running.

He continued to run until that same noise was heard. He was about to turn around until without a warning, something hard smacked at his stomach which forced him to fly backwards. Instead of falling to the ground, he managed to save his fall by doing a handstand flip then landed on the ground with his feet sliding back until he halted.

It was Raven who now had white eyes but it now vanished, returning to her normal eye color.

Eyes narrowed, the thief started to run the other way around but Cyborg came which blocked his path. Pretty soon, Starfire and Beast Boy had also blocked the other two paths.

"We got you now."

Raising his eyebrow in a cocky way, the robber replied.

"Doubt it."

Irritated with this boy, Cyborg began to charge at him. Right on cue, the thief pulled out smoke pellets and threw them at the ground just as Cyborg lunged forward. Instead of getting the thief, Cyborg caught air which made him to dive head first into the smoke then at the ground.

When the smoke was cleared, it revealed that the criminal had once again…escaped.

"He escaped!" Cyborg growled, slamming his fist at the ground with anger.

A/N: …wow…this was a long…chapter…O_O heh but I had fun writing it even though it took me long =D but man, that thief is…sneaky and slippery. Poor Cyborg…he is going to lose er um his circuits? Until next time!


	3. Mysterious As The Dark Side Of The Moon

A/N: Yay! I got new people! I'm so happy that people are finding this story interesting! Yay! Thanks to Sky the white dragon for favoring and following the story and to ericlance87 for favoring the story and with little note to go, we're off! Er…even though I should really go to bed since it's almost midnight…eh. ALL NIGHTER! HELL YEAH!

Chapter 3: Mysterious As The Dark Side Of The Moon

Three figures entered the living room and this clearly indicated that one of the people was missing. Sparks were sparking out everywhere, indicating that the person was making something and it was also stating the fact that it was this person who was missing in the group.

"Dude…have you not went to bed?" the green human asked, yawning as he rubbed his eyes.

The person grumbled something incoherently and resumed to his work.

"Please friend. You must sleep as it helps your body to regenerate. It is good for your body." the strange alien girl responded.

"Sleep is for the weak." the half robot spoke.

"Not sleeping is for the stupid." Raven responded though it only made Cyborg to growl.

"I gotta catch this thief! If I don't catch this thief, it will make me go insane!" Cyborg exclaimed, finally getting away from his work.

Beast Boy and Starfire blinked at the sudden outburst while Raven remained her usual motionless state.

"You're already there…" the blue-cloaked girl replied.

Scowling, Cyborg went back to his work and pretty soon, what should've been a normal window, images appeared on it.

"I don't understand how that _thief _managed to escape our trap. My traps!" Cyborg muttered, scanning the moving images. He then leaned over the chair, weeping. "It's not fair!"

Raven sighed, waiting for the dramatic of Cyborg. "Life isn't fair. Deal with it."

"And you're not helping!"

Raven shrugged.

"So now what do we do?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean that guy is practically slippery as an eel."

"Perhaps we need to make a better trap?" Starfire suggested.

Cyborg chuckled evilly. "Oh I know how to make it! Call it…Cyborg's Trap Part 2!" he replied as he posed some lame one.

With that, Cyborg and the others excluding Raven started to run out of the room until Raven stopped them.

"Shouldn't we first gather some information about this guy? I mean, he practically knows our weaknesses."

Cyborg looked at the other two Titans before he replied. "He sneaks in like a bat. He has incredible martial art skills. He is practically a ninja who does not want to be seen. I think we got all the information we need."

Sighing, Raven joined them.

**:(/\\):**

"Alright y'all. If we're gonna catch this crazy maniac ninja, we gotta outsmart him." Cyborg announced after the short silence.

They were currently at a hallway where all their traps—or rather "Cyborg's traps" were placed.

"Or we could play at his own game." Raven stated, slowly being annoyed.

Cyborg scowled then continued. "So our first trap didn't work out so well but this one will! I've triple-checked everything to make sure nothing will fail. Currently, you might be thinking everything will fail but it will not! Hehe, when he reaches the end he will have quite a shock." the titan grinned.

"What happens if the trap fails?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg grumbled about how "supportive" they were. "They _will not fail_. If they ever _do _fail, then we go to our alternate plan."

"…which is?" Beast Boy said.

"We take him by surprise!"

Right on cue, the infamous alarm blared throughout the Tower, quickly gaining the Titans' attention.

"And he couldn't have more perfect timing." Cyborg replied, gleefully.

A/N: I realize that this was not much but hey, the fun is just getting started! Will the Titans EVER capture this *ahem* crazy maniac ninja? (as Cyborg put it) And will their trap actually works this time? If not, Cyborg is going to be realllyyyy disappointed. Till next time!


	4. The Red Thief

A/N: …it's official…I'm BORED! UGH! There isn't anything FUN TO DO! *le sob*Tell me young grasshoppers, what is there to do for fun? Nothing. Nada. Zip. While I'm having this…dilemma, I shall give you the er…fourth (?) chapter of More Than Just A Mask!

Chapter four: The Red Thief

A figure swooped down to the floor, landing like a bat. Its eyes scanned the area as though it was to make sure that it was alone and free of traps. Once it finished scanning, the burglar started to walk towards a stand that had a glass wall. It looked like it was protecting something in the inside.

And it was.

Even though it didn't seem much, the jewel that had the color of an Amethyst. However, this jewel seemed really important to the thief.

Its hand started to go towards it but stopped half way. The figure quickly turned its head around to scan one last time. When it was clear, he grabbed the jewel by creating a circle on the glass wall from a laser cutter. Smirking, he then quickly ran out of the building, leaving no trace behind.

**:(/\\):**

"Once again this was too easy." the thief said as he an on the streets of Jump City. He then turned a corner only to come up ahead with a four intersection.

"Looks like the Titans aren't here—"

"You sure? Because you might want to rethink your thoughts." a voice said.

It halted the thief in his tracks and on the other side, ahead of him were none other than the four Titans.

The thief raised an eyebrow before he let out his signature smirk. "Ah, the Titans. I was beginning to think that I wouldn't have my—"

Without so much of a warning, something hard smacked at the thief from the side, making him to "move out of the way." This alerted the Titans but one of them had its calm expression.

Cyborg blinked from the sudden attack then turned to face Raven.

"Yo! Are you trying to break him into pieces?" Cyborg exclaimed.

Raven shot him an uncaring look and shrugged. "He was boring me."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the road, the burglar groaned with pain once the object was moved. The thing that attacked the criminal just so happened to be a bus.

"Next time, give me a warning of when you're going to use a bus." the thief mumbled.

"I don't do warnings. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted her magical words. Lamp posts and mailboxes were engulfed with dark magic and they were hurling towards the masked boy.

Quickly, the burglar jumped out of the way in time and just as the objects flew into the building, the boy threw three disks towards the Goth Titan. Raven had her eyes wide but even though they were half way, a shot of blue streak blasted the three disks.

Raven turned around to see Cyborg who had a triumph grin on his face.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." he stated.

The opponent quirked an eyebrow before he let out a charging yell then threw a series of punches and kicks; all of which Cyborg blocked.

However, as the burglar threw a punch, Cyborg dodged it by moving to the side then he grabbed his belt and pulled towards him.

"Any last words before we send you to jail?" Cyborg asked, grinning.

The thief blinked before he too placed on an amusing smile. "Yeah I wouldn't stand there if I were you."

"Huh?"

The thief placed his foot on his chest then did a flip over his head. There was _beep _then a blast and that made smoke to arise.

Once the smoke was cleared, it revealed Cyborg who was buried underneath dust of sands.

"Hey what the—lemme go!" Cyborg protested, trying to free himself but it was futile.

The criminal then turned around to face the nearly buried robot. "Sorry but I can't help you there—oof!"

Something hard smacked at him, sending him to fly backwards then finally tumbled down the road.

"As Cyborg would say, boo ya!" the familiar voice replied, laughing.

Irritated, the half robot growled. "YO grass stain! Instead of goofing, HOW ABOUT YOU UNBURY ME!?"

Snapping out of his victorious state, Beast Boy looked down. "Oh…er sorry."

Cyborg growled.

On the other hand, the criminal pushed himself up so that he was on his knees and placed a hand on his forehead to try to clear out the daze. Sensing that he wasn't alone, he looked up only to see that alien girl.

He placed on a crooked smile. "The Alien girl…well, well."

"Please, my name is Starfire." she replied, flying gently down.

"Yo Star! You don't say your name to a criminal!" Cyborg shouted, growling.

Just by looking at the thief, it really made Cyborg to just rip his limps and feed him to the sharks.

"You attack him!" with a yell, Cyborg shot out his sonic cannon.

The robber who had just gotten up, he brushed the dust off his sleeve but then, he quickly made a jump backwards in order to avoid the blue streak that blasted at the ground. The way the criminal had jumped, it really did look like that it actually struck him…by an inch.

The burglar then moved his head to the side and continued to avoid the assaults that were made from Raven by doing flips and such. As it soon as Raven's attacks ended, there were another series of attacks and it came from Starfire who was continuously shooting her starbolts.

Because they were so many starbolts, once again, it made the smoke to arise. There were a few close calls in hitting at the criminal but they were at the side. The masked robber placed his hands in front of his face as a shield so that he wouldn't really be blinded from the smoke.

Using this as a great opportunity, Cyborg ran at the smoke to create a sneak attack. When it was starting to be clear, the robber lowered his hands down but he didn't had the time to react because a punch was coming at his way and it made contact with his jaw.

Since it was a powerful jaw, it forced the burglar to fall down. Without losing a second, the thief immediately got up and got out his two birdarangs and formed them into a sword.

This surprised Cyborg since he didn't saw this coming but he didn't show it.

Too bad.

The burglar noticed it.

"Surprised?" he grinned.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes then placed a crooked smile. "Can you even use a sword?"

Just from that simple remark, it made the robber to charge at him. Smirking, Cyborg blocked all the moves by using his metal arm and since the robber was moving forward, it made the Titan to go backwards.

"Don't waste all your energy. Because you can't attack me!" Cyborg replied gleefully.

The boy then stopped only to get out a grappling hook. While Cyborg raised an eyebrow in confusion, the thief placed on a smile. It wasn't a nice smile. He then fired the grapple which tied around Cyborg and with a strong pull, it made him to timber down.

"Ha. You're not so invincible against a rope, are you?" he laughed, making Cyborg to be irritated.

Seeing this, the intruder replied.

"Oh cheer up, you'll escape…eventually."

Growling with rage, Cyborg yelled out. "Titans, go after that twit!"

"Oooh…not very nice—woah!"

Just in time, the opponent dodged the pole that was an inch of hitting him in the face. Lucky for him, it only brushed past his face by an inch.

Before Beast Boy or Starfire could attack, he flipped backwards then held a small disk in his hand while placing on a smile.

"For the record, the name's Robin."

With that, he threw the disk at the ground which caused to have smoke. When it was clear, he was gone.

A/N: heheh…I love having Robin to toy them around XD and this chapter proves that he—like Cyborg said—has skills of a ninja. Gah, he's so cocky XD Next chapter will be about Cyborg's Trap! Whose ready for that?!


	5. Cyborg's Trap Part 2

A/N: *rubs eyes* woah. Another update?! Something must be terrible wrong with me…derp. Betcha that you all dyin to see what Cyborg's Trap 2 is, right? XD of course I'm right. Hehehe. Before we begin though, there are a few shout outs to be given! *I forgot to put it on the previous one. Oops* Thanks to snakedabomb for following and favoring the story. Thanks to PocoCreativa for following the story. Thanks to Ravenext for following the story. Thanks Goon and vanessa isaacs for reviewing! Let's begin! Yay!

Chapter 5: Cyborg's Trap Part 2

Two eyes stared at the store that seemed to be just "sitting" there, innocently. Raising an eyebrow, it made a move by jumping off a small roof's ledge then landed on the ground neatly.

It ran for a bit before it stopped then turned around to make sure that he was really alone.

Once Robin was satisfied, he got out his grappling hook and within minutes, the hook was pulling him upwards so that he was now on the roof of the store. When he had gotten in the middle, Robin then took out his laser gun (another item that he stole a few weeks ago) to create a hole that was large enough for him to go through.

Once that was done, Robin climbed down as though he was climbing a ladder except he placed his hands on both of the side and then sank right in like a quicksand.

Robin stopped.

It was dark since the lights were off but that didn't bother him.

The thing that bothered him was the fact that was no _alarms_—the kind of alarms that would set off the minute you touched the floor.

Shrugging it off, Robin resumed his walking until he reached at the far end of the hall. If Robin looked to the right, there was another path that led somewhere else.

But he wasn't interested in the path as of right now. Right now, he was more interested at the item that was encased in a glass wall in which it was standing on a stand.

Placing on a crook smile, Robin took out his laser gun to create a hole that was big enough for his hand to go through then when that was successful, he grabbed the jewel.

This time, the color of the jewel was a dark violet one.

The dull light of the jewel gleamed into his eyes as he stared at it.

It was pretty, he admitted.

Just then, an almost gentle _swoosh _came which alerted the red thief since he quickly turned around to see what it was and where it came from.

Just from hearing that sound, he knew he wasn't alone.

As soon as the sound started, it disappeared into the darkness of the store. Robin didn't breath for a minute until he knew that it was completely gone. Going with that, he turned to his right to take that path.

**:(/\\):**

Robin continued to run down the store's path then turned yet another corner. His panting began to be a bit heavier due to the fact that he didn't stopped running.

He didn't stopped running ever since he had heard that sound in the store. He thought he was alone but apparently, he wasn't.

And goodness no.

He wasn't afraid.

Robin halted in his tracks since he was coming at a dead end but he looked at his right side (that showed up empty) before he turned to the left. Beside him, was a door.

Sighing, he opened the door and went in.

Once he was inside, he stopped for a few seconds and scanned the room even though it was dark. Way ahead of him, were two French doors. Those doors meant his escape.

And judging by how far the doors are, he was pretty sure that the room was a big one.

He then looked up and could faintly see the outline of the store's balcony.

Sighing, Robin began to walk towards the door. As he reached halfway of the room, lights suddenly flickered to life, causing Robin to be on guard.

He narrowed his eyes and searched the nearly empty room.

"Hey!"

His ears pricked.

"Up here, Boy Wonder!"

"Boy Wonder…nice one!" a voice laughed then clapped as though it just made a high five.

Twitching, Robin growled and looked up.

And there they were.

Up on the balcony of the store, stood none other than the Titans. In the middle, Cyborg placed his leg up on the rail with a smirk on his face. To the left was Beast Boy who had his arms crossed over his chest. To the right of Cyborg were Starfire and Raven who were floating.

"Well hello…Titans." Robin greeted them, placing on a curve smile. He then eyed the Goth girl…the one who had nearly crushed him by a bus.

The two gave deathly glares at one another.

Robin paused. "Isn't there something in which you're supposed to say?"

Cyborg growled. "Titans, go!"

Robin smirked.

As soon the command was thrown, the Titans were leapt into the action.

So did Robin.

Robin began to go to the opposite direction and headed straight for the door (from which he had entered this room). If he gets out of this room, then he could lose them in the store.

He knows this store at the back of his head. He knew all of the secrets. He knew _everything_.

As he was coming nearer to the door, he forced himself to halt in his tracks since all of a sudden, something appeared in front of the door which blocked the exit. It slowly took a form then at last it was in a complete form.

The form was a human.

"Tough luck for escaping." Raven responded. She then paused. "I think someone wants a hug."

"_Oh_ a hug is what he's going to get!"

With a confused look, Robin looked around but saw nothing. It wasn't until then that he looked up and saw a falling Cyborg that looked ready to crush him by the way he was falling down.

Gasping, Robin quickly did a somersault to move out of the way. Because he avoided, Cyborg smashed the ground instead.

"Ooohh, that was the store's property." Robin grinned. "You're _so _gonna pay for it."

"The only thing that's going to be broken is your head!" Cyborg shouted.

"Empty threats." Robin drawled.

Irritated, Cyborg charged at the Boy Wonder who avoided this way and that while Raven shook her head as she watched the scene.

"Boys." she replied.

Well, might as well go help Cyborg.

Robin did multiple of flips as he was avoiding the starbolts that were coming down like rain while he was also dodging Cyborg's sonic cannon and occasionally his punches.

Robin could tell: Cyborg's punches were poor since most of the time, Cyborg would never really hit him.

…

He thought too soon.

When Cyborg was close enough, it was then that Cyborg just managed to throw a punch that collided with Robin's jaw. Because of the strong force, it made Robin to fall down on his back.

He then pushed himself up so that he was on his knees while his other hand was on the side of his jaw.

"Heh…lucky shot." he responded then cracked his jaw.

As soon as he got up, an animal that was in a shape of a bull rammed against Robin. Robin flew at the side before he got smacked against a wall then fell backwards.

He groaned, trying to stop the daze.

He really did not like to get smash against the wall…

He then noticed that the four Titans were starting to come closer to him. He has to think fast before the opening were closed and he could already see the mad gleam in Cyborg's eyes. He knew what they were saying.

They were finally going to catch him.

Robin smirked.

Quickly, Robin hurried to his feet and ran backwards to have a good distance between him and Starfire. When there was enough distance, Robin then ran at her. He climbed on the wall then did a side way flip (almost like a cartwheel) over Starfire who quickly reacted by the sudden movement from Robin.

She then fired her starbolt but and the starbolt flew past Robin's shoulder by an inch. Instead, the bolt struck the wall just as Robin landed on the ground and wasted no time.

He kicked the door open and ran out.

Starfire blinked, trying to register what just happened.

She then turned to face her teammates.

"That was most…impressive, yes?"

Cyborg growled. "Whether it was impressive or not, we gotta catch that thief!"

"Uh I believe the thief's name is Robin."

"I already told you! You don't make friends with a criminal, Star!" Cyborg snapped, angrily.

Outside of the room, there was Robin who was leaning against the wall with his back against it. However, his hand was _clutching _his wounded shoulder.

The starbolt actually managed to get him.

Wincing, the wounded "ninja" pushed himself with his hand and started to walk rather than running.

"Titans, go! And make sure everything is going according to the plan!" he barked as the Titans flew into action.

"He's going mad." Raven replied before she went to her part.

**:(/\\):**

The thief—or rather Robin—walked down the dark hallway of the store. His wound was still hurting him but nevertheless, he ignored it. However, the more he walked down the hallway, the more he got a feeling that he wasn't alone.

And right now, he really _needed _to be alone.

But when he reached somewhere in the middle of the hall, Robin turned around and in his hands were three birdarangs. He was ready to attack if he need to. He scanned the dark area, searching for the source.

When he found nothing, he started to resume his walk but he didn't even take a step since he was already encased in something. Four walls were surrounding him. He let out a sigh and walked backwards a little bit to rest.

The sting on his shoulder started to bug him now and he placed his hand on it, hoping that it would ease a little.

He was then aware that he wasn't alone. He looked at the front wall that was a few centimeters ahead and there, something had _emerged _out of the wall. To be honest, Robin was surprised since his eyes were wide with surprise.

When the shape was clear, Robin narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"Okay you caught me. Now what?" Robin muttered as he shifted his weight a little so that he would be comfortable.

"Knowing you, this wouldn't be considered as caught. You have an intelligent mind. You can quickly master up a plan in a heartbeat." the familiar voice responded. "If I'm not mistaken, any minute now you would already be forming up a plan to escape the walls."

Robin darted his eyes at none other than Raven. Even though it was dark, Robin studied her.

She was an interesting character, that's for sure but there was something he needed to ask even though if it is pointless.

"Why do you always wear blue?" Robin asked.

"That's a pointless question but the answer is that it is my favorite color." she answered.

Robin rolled his eyes, silently agreeing with her. He then paused and gave a thoughtful look.

"Alright. Here's a not so pointless question. Why do you always use darkness?"

Raven slightly lifted one of her eyebrows but nevertheless, she answered it.

"I used it as camouflage. It helps me to attack my preys better…like how a lion would hide in grass…watching every move of its prey before it pounces to attack." she paused. "Why do you always come out at night?"

Robin smirked. "Same thing as you. Camouflage."

She then narrowed her eyes but it got softened. She gently flew over to him and she too studied him. It wasn't until then that her eyes landed on something.

"You're hurt. Looks like the starbolt did managed to get you. I thought it didn't." Raven stated.

"What's it to you? Shouldn't you be happy because I got injured?" Robin asked, having a bit of an edge in his voice.

Raven looked at his mask. "While I may seem cold-hearted, that doesn't mean I don't care for people who got hurt."

Robin scoffed a little. "You look like the type of person who enjoys seeing other people's pain."

Raven ignored the comment and made forward so that she was close enough to his wounded shoulder. She then brought her hands towards it as she pushed his hand out of the way.

Ice blue surrounded her hands and made contact with his shoulder. Robin winced at the sting. After a while, Raven removed her hands and silenced had started to settle in until Robin spoke.

He looked up at Raven.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Let's just say I'm a human who has magical abilities and is trying to choose a better path." she answered then paused. "Like you should do."

It was then that Robin gave her a confused look.

"I know you're not a thief. Something made you to become one. It's like…you're trying to run away from something and that's why you became a thief…to hide the pain…"

Robin shook his head. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know you in more ways than one."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Raven stared at him and sighed. "You belonged to a family of circus acrobats and was adopted after your parents' tragic death."

Robin gritted his teeth. "Get out of my head." he said darkly.

"Robin…don't go to the wrong path. You will regret it. Choose the right path. It's never too late to change…"

With that, Raven started to walk to the other wall to where she first came through.

Smirking, Robin lifted his hand and in his hand was a disk.

"But it is too late to walk out."

With quick reflexives, he threw the disk like a Frisbee and then it attached the wall in which Raven was facing.

Raven stopped since she thought she heard beeping sounds; the kind of sounds when a bomb timer was being triggered. Raven gasped when she found out where it was located and then….

_BOOM!_

The pieces of the walls exploded everywhere. However, a black circle was formed out of nowhere and it revealed Raven who was looking perfectly healthy and she didn't even have a scratch.

She stared at the dark hallway that was ahead of her and a few meters away, she could feel Robin running away into the darkness.

Once Robin's figure disappeared, Raven pulled out her communicator.

"Second plan failed. Moving onward."

**:(/\\):**

Robin ran as though his life was depending on it. In a way, it was but at the same time, it wasn't.

His mind was still referring back to the conversation he had with one of the Titans, Raven. He frowned; his mind was reeling back to the words of what she had said.

"_It's not too late to change. I know you're not a thief."_

Robin scoffed.

What does she know? It's not like she has been over to the "dark side". Robin gritted his teeth as another flashback of the conversation went into his head.

"_You belonged to a family of circus acrobats and you were adopted after your parents' tragic death."_

Again: how would she know?

Unless…

She had read his mind like he had stated before with the "get out of my mind" statement.

Because he was so deep in thought, he didn't realize that something above was coming out of the shadows and was aiming at him. The minute he raised his foot, the impact of the fists came down which send Robin to fly into the air and then landed on the ground with a hard impact. A grunt escaped his lips while small debris was falling at his sides.

He then got up and started to face at the attacker. Even though the attacker was in the shadows, Robin could feel his smirk.

Something was wrong here.

"I got right where I want you."

Being confused, Robin started to move backwards a bit until something slithered towards him grabbing him at his wrists, ankles and his waist. It then lifted him in the air and suddenly, a jolt of electricity went through the wires before it reached him.

The Red Thief gave out a shout of pain as he felt the zaps coursing throughout his body.

"Don't forget to put your shades on." the voice replied as it came out of the shadows.

The voice belonged to none other than Cyborg.

Robin, on the other hand, was still struggling to get free from the painful zaps but because Cyborg was too focused on the thief, he didn't realize that Robin held a birdarang in which he sneakily got it out.

Starfire shortly joined him, followed by others. She looked at the state of Robin then to Cyborg.

"Would this really damage him?" Starfire asked.

"Don't worry. The voltage is not too powerful to do any major damage. He will have some stings and bruises though. The electricity won't kill him." the half robot answered. "I made sure of that."

It was hard for Robin to cut through the wires while it was still doing its course. He had to cut the wires at least three to four times before he could finally feel them starting to rip off. When he was successful, he made his hand to go into his belt to grab out some smoke bombs.

"You got the shades but have you got the mask?" Robin said, totally taking Cyborg off guard.

"What?"

He then swiftly cut the wires off his other hand and then with his hand that contained the smoke bombs, Robin threw the bombs at the ground. Smoke came, covering the area and it made the Titans to use their arms as shield to cover their face.

When it died down, it revealed that the place was empty.

"Dude…" Beast Boy said, eyes wide.

Growling furiously, Cyborg stomped towards the spot of where Robin once was and crouched down. His hand scooped something up and brought to his face.

The wires were cut which means that the Red Thief had once again escaped the Titan's trap.

A/N: Whew! I thought I would never get this done…considering the fact that I had been procrastinating such as watching Batman: the new animated series… :3 Joker looks plain funny heehee. And a total of 10 pages! Not bad =D Tsk, tsk. You can tell that Robin is really starting to get on Cyborg's nerves…derp… *whispers* it's best if you stay away from him…*walks away slowly* In the next chapter…we're gonna learn some more about this slippery thief! Hehe…see you next time!


	6. Seeking More Information

A/N: Heeey guys! Guess whaaat? After this story, I shall be having my own series of the continuation of Teen Titans with season six etc. I am already at season eight but I'm kinda having trouble coming up with ideas for the last 8 chapters or rather episodes :3 meh…it'll come up ah ha! So…shout out time! Thanks to DarkFire0407 for following, favoring and reviewing the story. Let's get going!

Chapter 6: Seeking More Information

Cyborg studied the screens of the large computer pad. The screens held images that contained the fights of him, the team and the thief who is now known as Robin.

The half robot quirked his eyebrow.

He just doesn't get it.

How can this…guy take down all of their plans just like that? Either he really is a ninja or he just had a great mentor who taught him everything.

Cyborg sighed, placing his head on his hands.

Just then, lights flickered back to life which alerted the Titan so he turned himself around only to see Raven who was standing in front of the closed door.

"I thought you went to bed." she responded.

"Couldn't sleep." he then went back to face the images.

Raven followed his eyes. "So you finally decided that you should learn more about this thief."

"Well, I thought it was about time."

Another silence.

"By the way…what happened in the four wall trap? It took you longer than usual." Cyborg said.

Raven looked straight into his eyes. "Nothing. We just had a conversation until he decided to blast me to my death…"

"Man, that guy is good. He has an intelligent mind. He can form up a plan in a heartbeat." Cyborg replied, sighing.

"That's exactly what I said to him…but he didn't say anything about it other than why do I always wear blue."

"Hmm…"

Raven darted her eyes to the screen then back to Cyborg. She turned around so that her back was facing him.

"You should get some sleep. I promise you that we will catch him but if you keep pushing yourself like this then it wouldn't do good for the team."

With that, Raven resumed her walking and she was out the door, leaving Cyborg to be alone.

**:(/\\):**

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FREAKIN CRAZY!? NO. ABSOLUTELY NO FLIPPIN WAY!" a voice exploded one morning.

"Told you he would freak out."

An exasperated sigh came.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!?"

"Cyborg…calm down. It was just a question…no need to have the whole world to know about it." Raven responded.

"But please, Cyborg. I do not see the reason of him joining our team. He could be perfect as a leader."

"Oh so now you're saying that I'm a terrible leader." Cyborg grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No…that's not what I am saying." Starfire protested. "It's…well…uh…we need someone who is more of a hand-base…um…" she smiled sheepishly. " I do not know how to explain it."

"In other words, that's exactly what she is saying…" Raven replied, not looking up from her book. "You're a terrible leader."

Cyborg growled.

"My answer is no."

"But dude…"

Twitching, Cyborg turned to Beast Boy who suddenly cowered in fear.

"I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE A THIEF TO BE A LEADER OF MY TEAM!" he exploded.

The three sighed.

It was then that Raven finally decided to look away from her book and stare at Cyborg.

"I don't think Robin chose to be a thief from his own free will." she replied, softly. "I think something made him to do so."

This gazed Cyborg's attention. "What do you mean?"

The two had a staring contest and Beast Boy could tell that Raven was a bit hesitant to tell the reason.

"I believe Raven is right." Starfire said, stepping in.

Raven's eyes went to the corner and the alien girl caught on the message.

She was thankful for having Star to step in.

"The other day…when we first encountered with Robin, he had told me that he had no purpose in stealing. He told me that it was…complicated of why he chose to be a thief." Star explained.

She then paused.

"I think…I think that Robin had chosen the wrong path instead of the right one and I believe that we are the ones that could help him to choose before it is too late."

Now this made Cyborg to consider.

The other Titans all stared at him, waiting for him to answer. Cyborg then sighed and stared back at his team.

"Alright…alright…" Cyborg replied after a while. He gave out an exasperated sigh. "Fine…fine…we will give him a chance."

Because of that decision, there were happiness in their eyes.

"Glorious!"

"Alright, dude!"

"I knew you would come to your senses."

There was a scowl on Cyborg's face.

**:(/\\):**

Cyborg stared at the screen that contained the many images of the thief. His eyes kept on darting from one image to the other. If he wants to capture the criminal, the first thing he should do is to start by learning his weakness.

Just like with Heroes, every villain has to have a weakness.

He stared at the screen for so long that he didn't even notice that there was another figure in the living room. It was until then that the figure spoke as it turned on the lights.

"You're still glaring at the images?"

Because of the voice, it made Cyborg to jump with startle, knocking a glass of water down to the fall. He quickly whirled around only to make a sigh of relief.

"Oh it's only you." he responded, picking up the fallen glass.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Of course it is. Who did you expect? The thief?"

Cyborg shot her a look. "Funny."

A rare smile stretched on her face. She then looked down and the spilled water.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's cool."

She then gazed into the screen.

As though he read her mind, Cyborg answered the question in which Raven was about to ask.

"I'm looking for his weakness. I thought if I run through these images again, I might find something. But so far, I haven't found anything yet."

"Hmm…" Raven paused. "He was an acrobat before so that being said—"

The alarm suddenly blared to life, interrupting Raven. Cyborg quickly started to type on the keyboard and soon a map appeared with a blinking red light at a certain spot.

"It's the thief."

"For someone who doesn't want to figure out what his weaknesses are, he knows how to time it right." Raven replied.

"I know right? Now, let's go!"

A/N: Yay, I got it done! Ugh, it took me ages! I know its not much but after having Robin escaping Cyborg twice—well third time—he decided to take Raven's words by finding out more…info about him =D Till then!


	7. Cyborg's Trap Part 3

A/N: *blink blink* Wow, I feel so sleepy. Ookayy…ahh! I just can't stop watching Haunted and The Quest! Both of them are all so epic! The music! Just ahhhhh! We only have eight more chapters left of this story :3 nooo but that's okay! I'll be writing up my own seasons soon so keep an eye out for that! Thanks to Guest for reviewing! Thanks to DarkRank550 for following the story! So then…ONWARDS!

Chapter 7: Cyborg's Trap 3

Robin crashed into the store through the glass roof. The shards of the broken glass came, falling down like rain. He scanned the dark room for any sign of traps as usual before he proceeded.

Once again, Robin obtained a medium size sapphire violet jewel.

For some strange reason, he had always had a thing for stealing valuable jewels. He doesn't know why.

With the stolen object in hand, he halted as though he sensed someone or something was there with him.

"I would put that back in its place if I were you." a voice said. "And raise your hands up."

Robin made a small chuckle and did exactly what he was told to do. He raised his hands up in the air and turned around only to face with the Titans.

"If it isn't my best friends…the Teen Titans." Robin replied with a crooked smile.

Cyborg, who had his sonic cannon in front of him, growled. "I'm not your friend."

"Tsk. And I thought we were."

Robin narrowed his eyes behind his mask and then made a move that was all so sudden. He ducked down and swept Cyborg off the floor with his leg, making the half robot to fall. Reacting quickly, Starfire and Raven blasted their attacks at Robin who dodged them.

"Wish I could stay and chat but duties call." Robin replied.

He started to run away from the Titans until Beast Boy who was in the form of a Rhino was charging at him. At the right time, Robin performed a frog leap which made Beast Boy to miss his target.

Frustrated, Cyborg shouted. "Titans, go get him!" he yelled before slamming his fist at the floor from anger.

**:(/\\):**

In all honesty, Robin was actually surprised. He would've thought that the Titans would've given up by now, considering the fact at how many times Robin had escaped from their traps.

But judging by Cyborg just by looking at him, Robin could tell that he isn't the type of guy to give up.

The sneaky thief had to admit though.

The traps were pretty planned out well and would've been able to catch a thief.

But Robin wasn't an ordinary thief.

If he had to be the judge of the traps, he would tell them that they needed a bit more work and some invisible lasers…

_Wait, lasers?_

Robin screeched in his tracks but the halt came a bit too late since he was forced to be on his tip toes and a sudden _zap _came across at the front of his thigh. He watched as a piece of his suit flew gently down like a feather. He then looked up and saw a hallway that looked normal but if its secret was discovered then it wasn't so normal.

Reaching out into his pocket, the escaped thief took out some smoke bombs and threw them across the hall. The bombs bounced for a bit until they exploded which revealed a tangle mess of lasers.

"Great." Robin muttered, eyeing the lasers then took off.

There were many flips such as handstand flips, back flips etc and there was one time where he had to crawl without having the knees to touch the floor because the laser was low. Needless to say, it wasn't comfortable.

Out of all the traps, he really dislikes the lasers.

Robin then continued to run until he was out of the store and turned a corner once he reached it. The thief halted in his tracks since a wall was in front of him, blocking his path.

However, walls don't bother him at all…when you learn how to climb one. Just as his was about to start climbing it, sudden lights were flashed on him which made him to be temporarily blind as he made his arms to be at his face, acting like a shield.

"Freeze!" the familiar voice shouted.

When the lights wasn't so blinding, Robin lowered his arms and saw the Titans. Raven and Starfire were on either side of Cyborg who was out of his car. He quickly figured that the lights came from the car's headlights…obviously.

Cyborg raised his arm that was changing into the sonic cannon. It started to charge up as blue lights were coming to life.

"Look man…don't make it hard than it has to be. Either come clean or it's going to be messy." Cyborg responded.

Robin started to go backwards until his back touched the wall. Seeing this, it only made the half robot to give out a grin.

"Beast boy, now!" he hollered.

Confused, Robin didn't know what was happening until a sudden _crash _came but before he could react, he felt something "hugging" him which made him to be unable to escape.

"What the—lemme go!" Robin replied, struggling to get loose.

As he struggled, Robin's fell at the side and noticed _fur_. It was then that he had put two and two together.

Beast Boy had changed into an animal and it was either a bear or a gorilla.

Robin looked at the powered up Titans who started to advance at him. He has to make an act fast. As he was thinking, he noticed that they were coming closer…until he came up with a plan. Having that in thought, he tilted his head and smirked.

"Sorry but I'm not ready to go to jail yet."

With that, Robin twisted his hand so that his facing it upwards in an odd angle and threw something in the air. The objects exploded, making the place to dazzle. When this was taking its course, Robin could feel Beast Boy loosening his grip then grabbed hold of his forearms. The sneaky thief did a back flip and pushed down Beast Boy (who was dazed from the exploding bombs) with his feet.

With the Titan down, Robin swiftly climbed the wall and disappeared.

Cyborg blinked then gave a growl of rage as he blasted the wall to smithereens.

"Alright! If you want to play like this and there will be no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Cyborg hollered.

"Uh there wasn't a Mr. Nice Guy in you in the first place." Raven stated.

Growling, Cyborg shouted. "Titans go!"

**:(/\\):**

Robin chuckled.

That was quite an escape if he does say so himself.

As he continued to run down the flat hill, a small frown was plastered on his face. He still couldn't believe that he had almost got caught. He guessed that he wasn't sharp enough and had slightly let his guard down.

"Have you ever heard of a sneak attack?"

Robin stopped running as he heard the sudden voice. He scanned the area but what he didn't saw coming was that something was falling from the sky. It looked like a person but as it fell halfway, it changed into a form that looked like an animal.

A gorilla to be exact.

However, Robin had only seen it at the last minute so his landing was kind of rough when he moved out of the way to avoid being squashed by the gigantic fists. Instead of hitting Robin, the fists smashed the ground but because it did, it created a small shockwave that managed to hit Robin.

Guess he was in the range of that.

Robin skidded at his side on the ground until he stopped. When he did, he slightly gave out a groan but it didn't got up yet. He looked at the fierce eyes of the gorilla then down at the ground only to give out a grin.

"Don't you know that x marks the spot?" he said.

Now that made Beast Boy to change back into his human form.

"Wha—"before he could even finish the sentence, the ground suddenly gave out and took Beast Boy (who screamed at the sudden fall) along with it.

Acting fast, the masked criminal took out his grappling hook and then jumped into the abyss. With the right timing, he unleashed the grappling hook which tied a nearby branch. Robin continued to glide until he grabbed Beast Boy by the shirt and threw him out to safety.

Robin then landed on his feet as the two of them looked at each other after Beast Boy was not dazed.

"Uh did you just saved me?" the green Titan asked, being surprised.

As a result, Robin used at the top of his foot to kick him at his face which made the Titan to be knocked down. With that, Robin started to run off.

Groaning, Beast Boy (who was still confused at what just happened) took out his communicator to reply to Cyborg.

"Uh whatever number this was of the trap, it failed."

**:(/\\):**

The burglar was utterly confused.

Why did he save that Titan when he could've let him fall to his doom?

Well not really to his doom since he could change into any animal…

"Something must be wrong with me." Robin muttered.

All of sudden, an unwelcome attack forced Robin to do a flip backwards but before he could even land on his feet, the familiar blue streak collided at Robin's stomach which made him to fly backwards.

Robin skidded a bit until he stopped. Once again, he quickly leaped backwards like a frog to avoid being smashed by the metal fists. The masked burglar then got out his birdarang and threw at the attacker who dodged it by simply moving to the side.

"You're going to have to aim better than that."

Knowing who it is, Robin spoke back. "Then I guess you have to fight better."

Letting out a roar, Cyborg raised his fist to try and smash the irritating little pest who once again avoided. Robin then brought his leg towards him only to have Cyborg to catch his ankle and then he grabbed his belt and swung him forward so that he struck the ground.

Without losing a second, Cyborg sat on his legs and wrapped his arms to be underneath his arms so that Robin couldn't use them.

"Give it up, will you?" Cyborg asked, having his signature grin on his face.

"I will…not!" Robin replied, struggling to be free.

"You know, I think you should take this opportunity!"

"The opportunity of…being strangled?" Robin responded.

"No! The opportunity to take this chance to change yourself because I told my team to give you a chance to change so you can be our leader!"

Robin winced when Cyborg's grip was getting tighter.

"How touching but I'm a thief! And I'm more of a solo person!"

With a yell, Robin finally managed to free his legs and swung underneath him. He then shortly performed another back flip before kicking Cyborg down with his feet. Acting fast, Cyborg hurriedly rolled over and blasted his sonic cannon at Robin who was straightening his sleeve.

Seeing the blast, Robin had narrowly avoided it since it brushed past his shoulder.

Robin straightened up and looked down at the fallen Cyborg who equally held the narrowed look before the masked thief walked backwards and disappeared into the night.

A/N: Okay wow…this took a long time to finish :3 but those two…Cy and Robin…gotta love them XD However…I'M DEFINITELY EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! *giggle* Till then! See ya!


	8. Captured by Love

A/N: …okay so now what? OUAT has been finished like what? One-two weeks ago give or take. And now, my other favorite series The Flash is going to end today because its season one finale so that means I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO WATCH! ARGH! FIVE MONTHS HIATUS IS SOO NOT OKAY. T_T Affff…*pauses* meh, I may as well watch Reign. Ughhh I feel so sick since I ate a lot of chocolate T_T

Chapter 8: Captured by Love

The night starry sky had filled Jump City like a blanket of darkness, blocking out all the lights except there were a few lamp posts down at the street. It was a peaceful night until a loud explosion came, interrupting it.

A figure leaped out of the smoky area then landed on the ground with its own two feet. It let out a chuckle before it resumed running. Just as it left, five more figures emerged from the smoke and one of them didn't looked so happy.

The figure growled with frustration. "Alright, Titans! Everyone go and catch the thief!" Cyborg hollered.

"Uh Cyborg has become mad, did he not?" the alien girl asked.

"He was already mad when Robin came into our lives." Raven stated.

"Titans go!"

With that simple command, everyone leaped into action.

**:(/\\):**

Robin chuckled evilly.

He had once again escaped the clutches of the Titans. And just because he escaped, it made one of the titans—Cyborg—to be very angry. Robin just _loved _making him to be miserable.

Yet again, Cyborg had already gone mad.

Just then, Robin turned his head to the side since he thought he saw a bright light and when he was sure that it was real, he quickly did a leap in the air to avoid the familiar sonic cannon.

The masked thief smirked when he saw the mad gleam in the half robot's eyes and heck, he was trying so hard to capture him that his aim was terrible.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy who was in the form of a hummingbird, was flying fast in order to reach the running criminal. When he was near, the animal shifter quickly changed into a gorilla to try to crush him under his strong fists.

But because Robin had quick reflexives, he saw it coming and rolled to the side to dodge it.

Halfway of the path, Robin turned around and threw a disk that was flying towards Cyborg and Beast Boy. Seeing this, Raven swiftly flew over and created a shield so that instead of having the disk hitting them, it collided against the black shield which eventually created smoke.

As soon the smoke came, Starfire came through and she shot several of her starbolts—all in which Robin had dodged but he was forced to his use bo-staff because he didn't had the time to react on the last one.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Robin called out as he started to pick up speed.

"Oh I intend to!" Cyborg shouted and gave out a charging yell.

He ran at him with full speed and then when it came, Cyborg tackled the thief which as a result, made them to roll.

"Didn't anyone told you that a sign of madness is insanity?" Robin said, struggling to get loose from Cyborg's grasp.

"Then you're already there!"

Cyborg picked him up and threw him across so that Robin had struck a tree nearby. He grunted when his back was smashed against it. However, Cyborg didn't give him a chance to recuperate because the Titan was already charging at him with a fist in the air.

Seeing this, Robin hurriedly performed a sideway leap so that Cyborg smashed the tree instead.

Right after the tree was crushed, Raven came into action by throwing objects with her powers at the robber. But since everything was coming down at him rather quickly, Robin did multiple backward flips.

However, on the last one, he didn't dodge it so it collided with him. It made him to fly backwards a few meters before he finally crashed at the ground with a hard thud. Being a bit dazed, Robin pushed himself up while his other arm was at his forehead.

The minute he got up, though, Starfire came next and with a powerful starbolt in hand, she threw the attack which smashed right at Robin's feet, causing him to once again fly in the air.

Since the blast was a powerful one, it also made the ground to crumble down and sent falling rocks. Robin screamed but then quickly pulled out his grappling hook and released the hook that wrapped around a tree branch.

He swung himself to the other side before the tree branch gave itself out (since it wasn't a very strong one) then he did a not so graceful forward somersault. Finally, Robin landed on his feet but his feet still dragged him back a bit until he at last halted.

The criminal paused a few seconds to catch his breath until he saw several shadows in the smoke and he ran away from them.

Out of the smoke, the Titans came out and Cyborg looked ahead to see the running figure which made him to narrow his eyes.

**:(/\\):**

Robin felt his back being pressed against the wooden wall. He didn't made a sound until he was sure that it was safe to do so. When it was, he let out a sigh of relief and started to rest a bit.

"They're going to murder me before I even get to jail." Robin muttered, frowning at a scratch that had dried blood on one of his arms.

He suddenly gave out a gasp when he saw something out of the window, running passed by. He pressed himself further in as if that will make him to not be seen.

The thief was currently in an abandon old warehouse and he hoped that he could lose the Titans in here but apparently not.

Someone had found him and he had a wild guess that it was Beast Boy considering the fact that he could change into any animal at will.

Robin started to walk from his hiding spot, quickly figuring it out that it wouldn't be safe anymore. He continued to walk in the darkness while somehow to look out for the Titans if they ever made an entrance.

He suddenly stopped since he thought he heard a noise but once it faded, Robin shook his head.

"I must be imagining things."

As soon as he said that, he gave out grunt when something passed his shoulder by an inch before it struck the wall nearby.

"Guess I'm not alone."

With that, he quickly started to run again and went out of the area only to enter a new one. However, the minute he stepped foot into the new area, something blasted him from the back which send him to smash against the wall.

He gave out a heavy pant as he was on his knees. He then lifted his head up to scan the dark area. Luckily, Robin had seen the color of the attack before it smashed at the wall.

It was green.

And just by thinking about that color, it made Robin to give a crooked smile while also forming up a plan.

**:(/\\):**

"Cyborg to Star. Is there anything on the thief?" Cy whispered in the dark.

"No. I could not see the thief but it appears that my starbolt had struck him." Star spoke in the same voice as Cy.

"Alright. But here's what you're gonna do—"

"You know…if you wanted to have a sneak attack, you should've came in quietly." a voice said before it released an object.

The object was flying at Cyborg but because he didn't see it, it exploded in his face which caused him to fly backwards and struck at the one of the walls. As soon as Cyborg was recovered, he gave out a growl when he saw the shadow that was currently standing on the wall ledge in a crouching position.

Instantly getting up, the leader blasted his sonic cannon at the shadowy thief who quickly dodged it.

"Yo, you all better get to where I am. I've found the thief." Cyborg replied through his communicator then paused. "Or rather he found me."

"Aweh, what's the matter? Can't fight me without your team?" the shadow asked in a mocking way.

Growling, Cyborg ran ahead and smashed his fist to what he thought was the criminal but it was yet another wall.

"Missed me."

Another wall was smashed.

"You have a terrible aim."

"If you're trying to get me mad, you're already doing it!" Cyborg exclaimed, irritated. "Ugh! Why can't I catch you?!"

Another smash at the wall.

Breathing out a sigh, Cyborg stopped what he was doing and started to walk around to try to see the shadow. What he didn't know was that, Robin was already quietly walking to him but from the back so that he could deliver a sneak attack.

Right when Robin was about to attack, something tackled him from the sides and he was pushed away from Cyborg who turned around to see the commotion.

"You shall not harm my friend!" the familiar voice responded.

All Cyborg could see were green glowing hands and he knew that it was Starfire.

"Thanks, Star. I owe you one."

"Cute." Robin replied, getting up and brushing the dust off his sleeve; his gaze never left Star.

"You're not the only one who uses darkness. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!"

Something wrapped Robin's hands and his upper body together and it was covered in black magic. It was a tight hold so Robin had a hard time to be free.

Thinking quickly, Robin spoke.

"How can you use darkness if you can't see?"

Having no time to react, Robin awkwardly threw a disk at the opponent. When the disk came near to her, it exploded which unleashed dazzling lights. Because of the lights, it made the opponent to lose its grip on Robin and so, Robin took this opportunity to get loose.

"Raven, you are okay?" Star asked, shortly joining her fallen friend.

"I will be. I'm just a bit…dazzled." came the dry voice.

Twitching, Cyborg shouted. "Alright! You may be able to take us one by one but together—"

"You're stronger. Yeah I know. Heard it once. Heard it twice." Robin muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Titans, go!"

With that shout, Robin did a back flip before running away.

"No! Not you!" Cyborg shouted with rage.

When Robin was gone, Star looked at her team before she asked.

"Where is Beast Boy?"

Chuckling evilly, Cyborg replied with a wicked grin. "_Oh_ don't worry. Beast Boy just so happens to be our secret weapon."

**:(/\\):**

So his first plan failed but that's alright since Robin has another plan. As he continued to run through the darkness of the old warehouse, he stopped. Like before, Robin thought that he heard a sound so he stayed a bit longer in order to find out if there really was a sound.

After a few minutes of silence, Robin assumed that he was wrong and resumed his running.

But maybe he should've trusted his instincts.

Halfway of the building, Robin stopped once more because the sound in which he had thought he heard it earlier, came again; this time, it was a bit louder. Being on guard, Robin quietly took out his bo-staff…just in case.

And to be even more on guard, he started to walk backwards and forward so that he knows nothing will jump out at him.

A sudden screech alerted him and he gave out a shout when something was flying around at his face.

Robin growled. "Get away from me!" he exclaimed, failing his arms around but it was futile.

After a few unsuccessful attempts, Robin had finally managed to grab the object only to feel that it was warm and furry. Being freaked out, he threw the thing away but when he thought it was going to hit the floor, it quickly changed into something else.

Robin sighed.

"I should've known." he muttered.

It was Beast Boy and the only thing that Robin could think of was that he had changed (probably) into a bat.

A threatening growl escaped from Beast Boy's mouth and even though it was dark, Robin could tell that he was now a tiger.

The two began to circle one another; each of them waiting for the person to attack first. Then, they stopped.

The two of them glared at one another with determined eyes until Beast Boy finally charged at him. Acting quickly, Robin moved to the side which made the animal shifter to collide with a wall.

"Better luck next time!" Robin called out before he resumed running.

"There won't be luck for you!"

Robin performed another back flip in order to avoid Cyborg's smashes. Cyborg then threw several punches at him but unfortunately, he blocked them all. While Robin was being busy with Cyborg, the thief didn't notice that Starfire was zooming towards him at the side.

Just as Robin ducked yet another punch from Cyborg, Starfire gave out a charging yell and tackled Robin from the side. Robin grunted when he felt the force and the two smashed through the window, having shards of glasses falling upon them as they fell down to the ground with a _thud_.

Robin rolled a few centimeters away from Star when they made contact with the ground. Not wasting a second, the alien girl instantly got up and had her hands charged up. On the other hand, Robin pushed himself up and placed a hand on his forehead since he was a bit dazed.

When the criminal was back to normal, he turned his head to the side and noticed Cy, Beast Boy and Raven who were all looking at him. Star never left her gaze and she raised her charged up hand.

"Surrender now." Star demanded. "Or harm will come your way."

Robin looked at Star then back at the powered up Titans. Truth be told, he really had no choice but to surrender or otherwise, he would be blasted to bits if every single Titan fired their attacks at the same time.

Unless…

Smirking, Robin sneakily made his hand to go at the side of his pocket and once his hand grabbed a small round object, he held it in his hand but did not pulled it out just yet.

"Alright." he spoke.

This actually surprised the Titans since they now know how he works, he would make a remark and then goes into battle.

Robin's eyes went to the side and he saw how Cyborg was grinning from ear to ear but when he saw Starfire, she looked suspicious.

"Now raise your hands in the air and come quietly." Cy responded.

Robin merely chuckled. "You actually _though _I was going to give up that easily?"

Without a warning, the thief threw the disk which made Starfire to gasp. Because they didn't had the time to react, the disk exploded and out came smoke which covered the whole area.

She knew it. She knew it.

Starfire came out of the yet another cloud of smoke but it was hopeless since she was still surrounded by smoke.

"Hope you didn't think I left without saying goodbye, now did you?"

Upon hearing the voice, Star searched until she raised her head up and gasped…

A/N: YES I FINALLY FINISHED IT! WHOOO! *PARTY DANCE* AND ROBIN IS BECOMING SNEAKIER BY THE MINUTE! =D BATMAN HAS TRAINED HIM WELL XD BUT WHAT ON EARTH HAD HAPPENED TO STARFIRE? SORRY FOR WRITING IN CAPS; I GOT A LITTLE EXCITED BY THIS CHAPTER! TILL THEN!


	9. The Abandoned House

A/N: You guys! There's only seven chapters left of this story :0 wow, I can't believe I'm actually going to FINISH a story. That's just wow. Wow because I have so many um *ahem* unfinished stories on here…heh oops. BUT I'M EXCITED FOR MY OWN TEEN TITAN SERIES TO START! YAY! AND I'M ALSO EXCITED BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SEE TOMORROWLAND TODAY! YAYAYA! THANKS TO LIFE28041FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVORING THE STORY! THANKS TO MY DAYDREAM WORLD FOR FAVORING THE STORY! AND THANKS TO KILLERBREAD FOR FAVORING THE STORY! AND THANKS TO VANESSA ISAACS FOR REVIEWING! HOPE I DIDN'T FORGET ANYONE! IF I DID, LET ME KNOW!

Chapter 9: The Abandoned House

The Titans coughed as the smoke continued to spread through the warehouse until it died down after a few minutes. When the smoke was cleared, it revealed a expressionless Raven, an angry looking Cyborg and a curious Beast Boy.

"Well…that went swell." Raven replied in her usual monotone.

Cyborg growled in anger and he smashed a nearby pillar. "I can't believe I let him trick me like that!"

Raven glared at him. "There is no point in kicking yourself. It happens to every team. If we truly want to capture this thief, we need to stop losing control over our emotions and try something new."

"Well that's easier said than done! How about you try and come up with a trap that will _actually_ capture the criminal!?" Cy shouted, his blood boiling with anger.

Raven twitched. "I'm not saying that your plans are failures. In fact, your traps should've got that criminal by now—"

"Obviously we didn't."

Raven glared at him. "_However_, this robber is obviously way smarter than any of the criminals we had ever faced. It's like he knows our every move and he has an intelligent mind. He can whip up a plan in a heartbeat. What we need to do is—"

"Uh guys…where's Starfire?"

The sudden voice from Beast Boy made Raven to stop talking and she tore her gaze away from the angered Cyborg and she just now realized that Star wasn't here.

Cyborg looked left and right as though he was searching and then widened his eyes.

"No…"

**:(/\\):**

Starfire struggled as she tried to get loose. This only made Robin to sigh as he stared at her.

"Give it up, will you?" Robin replied, shaking his head.

"NO! I will not give it up until I am free!" Star snapped at him.

Robin raised one of his eyebrows before returning back to his normal expression.

"And trust me when I _do _get out, your evil ways will be put to an end and my friends will put you in jail!" she exclaimed, trying to bend the bars.

Robin studied her as she still tried to escape even though it was futile and she knew it too…whether she wants to admit or not. The thief shook his head at the complication Starfire is making it on herself.

After a few more silence, Robin finally decided to ask. It had been bugging him this whole time.

"Why do you care so much?" he suddenly asked.

Star continued to struggle only to stop at the sudden question. This caught her interest and stopped what she was doing so she can look at him.

"I do not understand."

"What I mean is…why do you care so much about your friends? Is it worth putting your life on the line for them?"

Star widened her green eyes then realized that Robin had never truly had friends…

"I care about them very much. They are my friends. They mean everything to me. I would die for them. One day when you choose the right path and have friends, you will know as well." she answered.

That left Robin to be deep in thought.

**:(/\\):**

"Man, I can't sense her trail." Beast Boy replied, changing back to his human form. "It's like she disappeared without a trace."

They were still in the old warehouse, trying to find any clues on where their missing Titan could be.

"Well I will say one thing. Robin sure knows how to hide the trail." Cyborg replied after clicking buttons on his scanner.

Raven stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. "Robin?"

Cy stopped what he was doing and smiled sheepishly as he sweat dropped. After that, Raven and Cyborg resumed working until Beast Boy pricked his ears up and started to follow…whatever it was that caught his ears attention. He then morphed back into a blood hound to get a better sense.

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" the changeling replied after a while.

Upon hearing his voice, the other two Titans looked at each other then ran to their fellow teammate.

"What is it, B?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy, who was currently in a crouching position, moved his hand to what it looked like a piece of clue.

"I don't know but this either a part of Star's hair or a part of Robin's cloak." he answered, picking up the evidence.

The animal shifter handed to Cyborg so he can have a good look at it. After a few minutes of silence—minus the sound from Cy's scanner—the two Titans waited for his reply.

"Well?" Raven asked after a while.

He tore his gaze away from the scanner and placed on a smile. "I think I know where our little thief captured Star."

**:(/\\):**

After many minutes of staring at Starfire who was _still _trying to escape (this greatly amused Robin), Robin gave up and walked towards her. While she was still here, he might as well have fun.

Star continued to struggle with the bars until she gasped when she felt Robin's fingers grab her chin and he pulled her forward.

"You know…" Robin started, placing on a sly smile. "I think its only fair that you and I should go out on a—"

Angered, Starfire charged up her eyes and shot her lasers at Robin. Robin gave out a grunt as he flew back until finally reached the ground only to skid on his shoulder. It was then that he finally came to a halt.

"I will not." Star responded.

Raising an eyebrow, Robin got up and brushed the dust off his suit.

"And why not?"

"Because you are a horrible man that steals things. You are a mean man and it's also your fault that my friend, Cyborg had gone mad."

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Mad?"

"He has been losing his temper lately and it's all because of you."

"Temper…?" he blinked then widened his eyes in realization. "Well I mean…I didn't know he loved me that much."

Frowning, Starfire charged up. "When I get out of this, I will make sure that you set things right before Cyborg truly loses his sanity."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "I can't make things right. It's him and him alone. I didn't ask for him to be obsessed in catching me. He did this to himself and if you guys are lucky, you can try and talk him out of it before it comes a real problem. Trust me, I know."

Star was still having a hard to believe him until she realized that he was right so she let her powers to fade away, making Robin to be relieved.

"Perhaps you are right. But every time we do, he keeps on being angry." Star sighed.

For a moment, Robin's face had softened until he went back to his normal emotionless face. He stared at the saddened Titan and just by looking at her, many thoughts started to come into his mind. With that, Robin began to walk to her.

"Star—"

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence at all because out of nowhere, a familiar blue streak shot Robin from the side which made to be blasted off his feet. This made Starfire to be alert as she charged herself up just in case.

"You might wanna get away from her." the voice replied.

Upon hearing the voice, Star lowered her guard and squealed with delight.

"Friends! You have come!" she squealed.

Out of the shadows, four figures emerged and it indeed showed the Titans.

"So you did." came the blunt response. Robin got up and brushed off the dust from one of his sleeves.

Cyborg narrowed his eyes. "Now I'm going to tell you this again. Either you come quietly or we're going to do this the hard way."

Robin plastered a crooked smile on his face. He studied Cy's face and there was a mixture of determine and anger in his eyes.

"Aww, are you still mad about the fact that I made you a fool?" taunted Robin.

And because of that simple taunt, it pushed Cyborg's buttons. "TITANS GO!" he yelled, irritated.

He then blasted out his sonic cannon which Robin dodged. Robin again dodged when Cyborg brought his two fists down in attempt to crush the thief underneath them but that failed. While the two boys were fighting, Raven looked to the side to where Star was being held captive.

"I think we should help out Star." Raven responded, gaining Beast Boy's attention.

"Agreed."

Grinning, Beast Boy transformed into a mighty animal—a T-Rex to be exact and charged at the prison in which Star was being held in. Seeing this, Star leaped backwards for just in case. When the time came, Beast Boy rammed his head against the bars only to be proven that it was futile.

**:(/\\):**

Robin struggled, giving out grunts as he tried to escape the tight grasp from Cyborg as he had once again wrapped his arms underneath Robin's arms.

"Seriously? How many times do we have to go through this? Give it up, little man." Cyborg replied, obviously enjoying at the sight of Robin struggling underneath his grip.

"No way, tin man." Robin replied through gritted teeth.

Cy sighed. "So…have you thought about our offer to you?"

Robin winced. "I already told you. I don't do teams. I work alone."

Cy frowned. "What's so bad about working with teams?"

"What's so bad about not working with teams?"

Cyborg growled at the retort.

"Well I mean. Take a look at it this way. You will have friends. Friends who will be there for you. Friends who will support you no matter what the situations are. And friends will be there for your funeral."

"Well that's totally looking at the bright side." Robin muttered, grunting as he felt one of his arms being twisted in an awkward angle.

"I'm just saying. Why go the lonely path?"

"It's a lot complicated than it looks, wise guy."

Robin gave out a yell when Cyborg brought him up which made his arms to be pulled backwards.

"I'm being serious here. Either take our offer or suffer the consequences." Cyborg then paused as he placed a mischievous grin. "Or you know…if you join our team, you can have…you know some quality time alone with Starfire."

Robin felt his face being heated up at hundred degrees and he felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. Cyborg chuckled, noticing his reaction.

"Come on. You didn't think we wouldn't know? You have a thing for her."

"How about you mind your own business before I destroy you?!" Robin exclaimed.

Cyborg looked down. "I don't know how to tell you this but…you're kind of at a low disadvantage here…"

Robin gave a crooked smile. "Wanna bet?"

With that, Robin performed a one powerful punch at Cyborg's back with the use of his heel. This caused Cyborg to lose his grip, making Robin to use this chance to quickly perform a forward somersault then immediately got up to his feet. He skidded a bit before coming to a halt. He then went to his fighting stance.

"Looks like you lost your grip." he replied with narrowed eyes.

The half robot gave an unimpressed look as he got up. He then raised one of his eyebrows, slowly moving his eyes to another side before he returned to Robin who was ready to fight.

"Yeah but at least I would be the last man standing." Cyborg stated, earning a confused look from Robin.

"Huh?" Robin replied, confused.

Without a warning, a familiar green starbolt struck at Robin's side which sent him to fly off his feet.

Robin swiftly did a back flip then landed on his own two feet. Cyborg's remark made sense now. Ahead of him were Raven and Beast Boy but behind the two Titans was Starfire who was charged up and was ready to strike.

"Your security for the prison was hopelessly out dated." Raven replied.

Eyes narrowed, Robin looked at the side and saw that the control stand was broken which meant that the bars of the prison was gone.

"Doesn't matter anyway." came the response from Robin.

Robin gave a look at the three Titans then at Cyborg who had an expressionless face. With a one last look at Cyborg, Robin went a few steps backwards before he did several back flips then went through a window, vanishing out of sight…

A/N: Huh…I wouldn't say that was a bad ending…but I wonder, I wonder *insert grin* why does Cyborg keep on trying to have Robin on their team? Heh…all answers will be answered =D see you!


	10. More Clues Revealed

A/N: Woo another update! You lucky bunch 3 And I reached 1,000 views for this story! Thanks so much! OH AND I SAW TOMORROWLAND AND IT WAS AMAZINGLY EPIC! IT WILL BLOW YOUR MIND! I DEFINITELY RECOMMEND WATCHING IT! =D THANKS TO LIFE28041 FOR FAVORING THE STORY AND THANKS TO WINTER FOR REVIEWING! LET'S GET GOING, SHALL WE?

Chapter 10: More Clues Revealed

"So uh why did you decide to let him go?" Beast Boy asked, later in the evening.

After the events with Robin, they returned to Titans Tower.

Starfire stopped what she was doing and that simple question had even earned Raven to _finally_ look up from her book.

"Yeah…I was surprised." Raven responded after the silence.

Another silence settled in but Cyborg didn't even move his posture since he was still stuck in the same one; his chin was rested on his two thumbs while his eyes were staring out at the big window.

Realizing that they were all waiting for an answer (he doesn't have much of a choice), he pulled his gaze away and looked at his curious fellow Titans.

"I guess something made me to realize that—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the blaring sound of the alarm interrupted him.

"Looks like your answer has to wait. We got trouble." Raven replied, getting up.

**:(/\\):**

Robin hung himself down like how a bat would sleep at night. He grinned at the sight that was in front of him. Tonight he decided to change things up a bit. Instead of robbing the stores for jewels, he is now robbing disks—disks that contains precious information.

But before he could even reach the floating disk that was in the column, something made him to stop.

"If you want to steal something, you might want to do it where we can't know." a voice said.

With that, the new arriver threw a punch at Robin who dodged it by moving backwards. He did a flip in the air before landing down on his own two feet; his cape came down, covering his bent legs.

The lights then turned on, revealing the famous Titans. Beast Boy was beside Cyborg with a determined look. Starfire and Raven, who both had their hands charged up with their powers, were flying behind the two boys.

"Changing your plans? What's next? Robbing a bank?" Beast Boy asked.

"You don't need to know anything." Robin replied with narrowed eyes.

He then threw the three disks and acting quickly, Raven produced a black shield in front of the Titans. The disks collided with them, sending out flashy lights. When the disks exploded, Robin used this time to run away by going the opposite way.

The black shield died down only to see Robin who still hadn't gotten very far.

Staring at the runaway figure, Cyborg began to run as well but before the half robot could even get far, Robin turned around and threw a rope. The rope flew and it tied around Cyborg which brought him down.

"Oof," came the response when Cyborg struck the ground.

Growling, Cyborg shouted the command.

"Titans, go!"

At once, everyone leaped into action. On the other hand, Cyborg was struggling against the rope. For a rope, it was a pretty strong one. He wiggled his hand before he changed it to a device that could cut the rope. Once it was done, he wiggled out of it and was on his knees; the rope falling to his palms.

The second the rope did that, Cyborg stared at the rope until an idea came to his mind.

**:(/\\):**

"Monkey see, monkey do! Monkey just made a fool out of you!" Beast boy laughed, changing back to human form.

Robin frowned, seeing his cape nearly torn. His sleeves were already torn and he doesn't need another piece of his outfit to be ripped out.

"Do you always have to have some lame saying?" Raven asked, floating beside him.

That made Beast Boy to scowl.

Robin took a step back then started to run away but it was barely a few centimeters since he halted in his tracks because someone was in front of him; a familiar green starbolt was in front of his face.

"I do not wish to fight you." Starfire responded, still having her charged hand in front of him.

"Then how about you step aside and let me pass?"

Starfire narrowed her eyes. "And I do not wish to let you to escape!"

With that, Starfire prepared her starbolt and then she released it. Instead of hitting him, Robin did a frog leap which made the attack to strike at the ground. He then flew in the air a bit, making Starfire to move at the side.

After having a nice touch down, Robin resumed his running.

"Oh you're not going get away this time, thief!"

An object that looked like a rope was flying in the air. Robin turned around but had little time to react since the rope tied him, bringing him down. He struggled to get free but stopped when he saw the Titans looking down at him; Cyborg having a triumph look on his face.

Robin did nothing other than staring at him.

**:(/\\):**

The doors to the living slid open, revealing happy Titans. Well one of them wasn't.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. "We had done it!"

"Yeah and it's about time." Beast Boy said only to receive a death glare look from Cyborg.

"It's been a one heck of a fight but I'm glad we captured him at last." Cyborg replied.

"Uh I wouldn't be _too _overjoyed." Raven stated.

The three Titans looked at one another till the half robot raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Well, I mean he's Robin after all. He—"

Cyborg sighed. "Has an intelligent mind and can fix up a plan in a heartbeat and has moves like a ninja…yeah, yeah we heard it once…we heard it all."

Raven stared at him with an expressionless face. She then shrugged. "Alright…just don't let me say I told you so when he escapes."

It wasn't long before silence started to settle in but before it could fully settle in, Cyborg broke it.

"Well, if you all need me, you know where to find me."

**:(/\\):**

Cyborg shook his head as he was still surprised to see that Robin was struggling against the hand cuffs that were placed on his wrists.

Actually, he shouldn't even _be _surprised. It was expected of him to do this.

Sighing, Cyborg walked for a bit before he had to open the door in order to talk to Robin. Upon hearing the opening of the door, the thief stopped what he was doing and saw Cyborg.

Narrowed eyes, the criminal followed the fellow Titan his every move, watching him like a hawk.

When Cyborg stopped walking, he was now beside him. He then placed his hands on the table.

"I want answers and _you're _going to tell me them." he said in a dangerous tone.

Shrugging off the tone, Robin smirked. "And what if I don't give them to you?"

Growling softly, Cyborg curled his hand into a fist and struck Robin at his stomach. Robin grunted at the hit and for a minute, he had trouble breathing. However, Cyborg walked away from him only to be in front of him again; his hands were on the desk yet again.

Once the thief regained his usual breathing rhythm, he looked up to face Cyborg.

"So…you ready to talk?"

Staring deathly at him, Robin reluctantly asked though his voice had an icy edge to it.

"What do you want?"

"Why do you steal?"

"I think you already know that. Try again."

"Fine then. Why did you become a thief?"

Robin narrowed his eyes further if that was even possible. Seeing this, Cyborg let out a sigh.

"Look. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I don't mind staying up here all night but we are _both _wasting our time." Cyborg responded. "So…which road do you want to take?"

Robin's deathly glare still didn't leave him but the silence had settled in, making the atmosphere to hold an intense one.

"I didn't really had a choice." Robin finally spoke at last. "I thought that if I became a thief, everything from my past would just go away but…I guess I was wrong. The past just keeps getting back to me…haunting me. I was going on the wrong path…I had no guidance…I didn't had a guide who would help me to go to the right path."

"Well now you do." Cyborg responded.

Robin perked his head up a bit as he clenched his hands into fists. "So I can accept your offer to join your team? I already told you—"

"Yeah you work alone." Cyborg interrupted him, knowing what he was going to say. "But you don't need to be alone. We can be your friends. We can help you to choose the right path."

Cyborg paused but he only saw no reaction from Robin.

"Look, Robin. I'm giving you a second chance here. Either take that offer or I can send you to jail for twenty years. Your choice."

With that, Cyborg removed his hands from the table and started to walk away. However, as soon as Cyborg reached the door, Robin spoke.

"No…it'll be your mistake if you take me in." Robin said.

"What the—"

Cyborg turned around only to see the thief to do a somewhat of a handstand flip. He then used his heel to activate the sprinkler. Water sprayed everywhere, making Cyborg to use his arm as a shield as if to protect himself from the water.

He ran up to the table but the minute he did, his eyes grew wide with anger…

"NO!"

**:(/\\):**

"Wow…it sure is taking Cyborg long." Beast Boy replied, finally interrupting the silence that settled in the living room.

"Should we go and check up on him?" Raven suggested.

Starfire shook her head. "No. I do believe that everything will be okay. I think this his time alone to truly be with Robin."

Raven and Beast Boy blinked.

"The way you said it…" Raven started.

"It sounded as if they were in a relationship." the changeling finished.

Starfire had her eyes, having her hand behind her neck and rubbed it sheepishly. "Oh…I uh—"

Placing on a small rare smile, Raven spoke. "It's okay. We know what you meant…"

As soon as Raven finished her sentence, the doors of the living room slid open and it revealed Cyborg.

This gained the fellow Titans' attention and the green one was first to speak only to be interrupted by Cyborg.

"The thief…Robin…he escaped."

A/N: Yay! So you know a little more about Robin and why he became a thief =D Huh…six pages…not bad XD BUT I'M DEFINITELY EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! ASDFGHJKL TOO BAD CYBORG WON'T LIKE IT ONE BIT HEHE TILL NEXT TIME!


	11. Breaking Into Titans Tower Part 1

A/N: HEY MY LITTLE MUNCHKINS! HOW ARE YOU?! AND THIS IS THE CHAPTER WE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…WELL AT LEAST I THINK YOU ARE…I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M WRITING IN CAPS BUT I PROMISE I'M NOT YELLING. Now here's the thing for this chapter: I'm still deciding if this should be a one part or two part but I don't know yet so I guess I'll see where the writing takes! THANKS TO WINTER FOR REVIEWING AND NOW…LET'S BEGIN!

Chapter 11: Breaking Into Titans Tower

The light that scanned the dark alley passed by, leaving the alley once again in complete darkness. This was alley was supposed to be deserted but however, it was not.

At a corner, there was a figure that was leaning against the wall, waiting for the light to pass away. When it did, the shadowy person emerged only to reveal that it was Robin. After a few minutes of standing still, Robin gave out a sigh before he leaned back against the wall and started to rub his wrist.

He couldn't believe it.

He had almost got caught—well actually he was but luckily that sprinkler was there to cause the distraction. The thief would have to be more careful next time.

Robin frowned.

At least now they have half of the answers…

The masked boy growled with frustration, slamming his fist against the wall. He was still beating himself over about the catch. As he thought about it, Robin realized that blaming himself won't be getting him anywhere so he just went with the thought of being more careful next time.

With that, he peeked out of the spot then took a right and disappeared into the shadows…

**:(/\\):**

"On our screen, it reported that Robin was in a dark alley way. We need to find him and catch him once for and all." Cyborg responded as the T-car was zooming on the road of Jump City.

"Titans, split up and search for him and Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"I know what you're thinking but don't even try to say it."

Raven smirked. "I hate to say it but I told you so."

That only caused Cyborg to growl with annoyance as he grumbled something along the lines of "hate to say it. Yeah right."

With that, the Titans split up once they had reached the intersection of the road. Cyborg took the road ahead of him and Beast Boy (who was in the form of a Gorilla) took the roof while Raven turned to the left which made the only path available to Starfire was the right.

**:(/\\):**

Raven flew in the night sky of Jump City. Her expression was blank but she had thoughts going inside her head.

_I have to find Robin fast or otherwise Cyborg will lose his head_, she thought.

Suddenly, an idea came to the half demon Titan so she stopped in mid-air and floated for a bit. She also had the ability to sense people if they were near. So going with that, Raven stood still for a moment as she closed her eyes. It was a while until she opened her eyes with a little grin on her face.

_Found him._

She resumed flying straight for a bit then turned to the left and there he was. The little sneak was sneakily walking on foot and it looked like he was watching left to right as though he was making sure that he was truly alone.

Smirking, Raven started to fly above as she made absolute sure that she made no silence at all.

**:(/\\):**

Robin continued to walk for a bit until he stopped. He thought he heard a noise that sounded like a _swoosh _sound. He felt his body and muscles going tense so he turned around to scan the pitch black area. Not letting his guard down, the masked boy began to take a few steps backwards only to hear a voice.

"You know, I wouldn't wander here alone…" the voice announced, startling him.

Startled, Robin swiftly turned around and was automatically in a fighting stance.

"Don't you ever use warnings?" Robin asked, instantly knowing who it was.

A small scoff escaped the new figure's mouth. She then opened her eyes but it was glowing white.

"I don't do warnings." Raven replied, raising her hands up. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Three boxes that were covered in dark magic flew behind her and when she was ready, she launched he boxes at Robin. A small smile was curved on Robin's mouth as he performed several back flips in order to avoid the attack.

He then landed on his feet after he did a jump in the air. His feet skidded back a bit before he halted.

"You have to do better than that."

Raven stared at him before she slightly turned to the left then back at him. She shrugged.

"Okay."

Raising an eyebrow, Robin stood his ground. However, he felt something hard ramming at the side which caused him to be knocked off his feet as he was send flying sideways then was smashed at the wall, followed by the object that rammed into him.

Robin groaned in pain as he felt the dumpster falling down. He then de-attached himself from the wall before he fell down to his knees. His hand was touching the ground while his other hand touched his forehead.

He lifted his head only to see more oncoming attacks at him so he quickly moved out of the way. When he was far away from Raven, he spun around and threw several flash bombs in which exploded in front of the Titan's face.

"Argh!" Raven yelled, using her arms as a shield.

When the lights were done, she lowered them but she saw that Robin was gone…

**:(/\\):**

Starfire brought her hands together at her side, having her green starbolt to charge up at its fullest. When it was, she unleashed it and it was send hurdling towards Robin who was running away.

Robin craned his neck to see the glowing green bolt that was rushing towards him. Right on time, he managed to jump to the side of the wall then walked on it before he took off. He flipped over the starbolt and was now on the opposite side. Robin watched as how the attack struck the ground instead of him.

After the attack was gone, the boy wonder quickly took out a disk and threw it at Starfire. But because Starfire was too focused on the first disk, she didn't notice the second one and got blasted from the side after she dodged the first one.

"Ugh." Starfire replied, falling to the ground.

The second she fell, she instantly got up and started to throw many starbolts at Robin all at once. The thief walked backwards until his back hit gently against a wall. Feeling this, Robin shifted his head so that he could see the wall then back at Starfire who was coming at him. Acting quickly, Robin threw another disk but this one exploded in the middle of the two, letting out smoke.

Starfire coughed as the smoke expanded but it soon vanished and when she did, all she saw was an empty spot…

**:(/\\):**

Robin kept on running on the rooftops. From time to time, he would often take a leap over the gap if he had to. But not too far behind, was none other than Beast Boy who was currently in Tiger form, chasing after Robin.

The minute Robin leaped off the roof, Beast Boy brought his claw and made a slash against Robin's cape. Because of the slash, it managed to push the thief down and he rolled down on the roof until he stopped to a halt.

Frowning, the boy wonder took his cape and saw rips on them.

"You're going to pay for that." Robin replied, getting up while also getting out his bo-staff.

The tiger narrowed his sharp eyes as he gave out a dangerous growl. The two circled around, waiting for one of the opponents to attack and then it happened. Beast Boy charged first by leaping forward, having his mouth wide open and his claws ready to strike. However, Robin acted quickly and he placed the bo-staff between the tiger and him but because of the tiger's weight, it pushed the criminal down.

The green titan kept on pushing forward, hoping to make Robin to lose his grip on his weapon. After a few struggles, Robin finally managed to push back the green tiger and he rolled to the side in order to get up.

Not wasting any second, the animal kept throwing his claws at him but the fighter swiftly dodged all of them. Robin then gasped as he felt his balance being off so he looked down and saw that he was almost at the edge of the roof; small pieces of the ledge were crumbling down.

He regained back his balance then pointed his staff at the growling tiger. Out of nowhere, a green bolt struck Robin from the side and he was send flying off the roof. He gave out a scream as he was falling but hurriedly pulled out his grappling hook and released the hook.

The hook shot out of its spot and it wrapped around the street pole that was nearby. It swung the swinger until he released himself from the grapple and at last, Robin landed down on his two feet, skidding back a bit till he came to a halt.

Quirking his eyebrow, he straightened up and brushed one of his sleeves as though it had dust on it. The tiger from the roof started to fall down until it was halfway and it was then that it changed to a hawk. The hawk screeched as it flew upwards for a bit before it was back to the tiger.

The tiger bared his teeth dangerously as it growled. Followed by the tiger, Starfire came in, flying just diagonally above Beast Boy.

Having a small downward curve smile, Robin placed himself in a fighting stance only to look at the left in time. He avoided the beam by performing a sideway twirl and stopped to see who was the newcomer even though he knew.

And there was Cyborg who had his weapon arm changing back to its original state as he closed the driver's door of the T-car.

"There's no way to run, kid." Cyborg responded with a smirk.

Robin looked back and started to take a step back but the minute he did, a medium-size black raven appeared which blocked his path. The Raven died down as it revealed Raven.

"I can still take you down!" Robin shouted, going to his fighting stance.

Having his grin stretching wide, Cyborg cracked his neck before he cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it on."

With that, each of them gave their own battle cry and raced towards Robin who was running at them. However, instead of fighting them Robin took out a few smoke bombs then threw them at the ground so that smoke was covering the area. When it was expanded enough, Robin emerged out of the smoke then grabbed a nearby street pole at the side.

He swung himself before releasing his grip and disappeared into the shadows.

Once the smoke was cleared, Cyborg twitched in irritation.

"Argh, you got to be kidding me!" he yelled, furiously. "Why is it that every time we see him, we always lose him?!"

Breathing heavily, Cyborg turned his head to the side and angrily punched the innocent mail box.

"Please, no more Cyborg yelling at Cyborg." Starfire said, worried for her friend.

"Yeah, man. Stop kicking yourself. Yelling in the air isn't going to help." Beast Boy said.

"For once Beast Boy is right." Raven stated. "What we need is to create a plan…a trap so that we could capture him for good."

Realizing that his teammates are right, Cyborg cooled down a bit and gave a look at Raven.

"Alright…so what's the plan?" he asked.

Raven looked left to right as though she was searching some kind of a response from the two titans. She then walked backwards.

"To be honest, you should be the one to lead us…to create your trap…your final trap. You have been chasing Robin ever since he came into our lives. You were always determined." Raven told him.

"Agreed." Starfire replied, shaking her head with agreement.

Beast Boy nodded.

With a smile, Cyborg spoke. "Alright. Here's what we are gonna do…"

**:(/\\):**

Robin landed on his feet in a crouching position then got up. He climbed up a bit until he stopped. After his last stunt, he was running blindly and now has no idea where he was. He turned to the side, having the breeze to brush his cape to the side as he stared out at the dark glittering waters.

Quirking an eyebrow, he turned his head away from the waters only to look up at the familiar sight.

It was none other than the Titans Tower.

He grinned, already forming up a plan.

If Cyborg wants to catch him so badly then so be it.

This will utterly be a one last _final _round with the Titans.

A/N: Oooh, things are going to be intense =D CAN YOU FEEL IT?! CAUSE I CAN! HEHE! And it looks like this chapter will actually break into two parts…hooray! AND WILL CYBORG FINALLY CATCH ROBIN OR WILL ROBIN WILL ESCAPE FROM CYBORGS CLUTCHES? I'M SUPER EXCITED! YOU GUYS…IT'S THE FINAL SHOWDOWN BETWEEN ROBIN AND THE TITANS! .GOSH.


	12. Cyborg's Plan Part 4

A/n: …so I finally managed to get my butt back to this story…hehe oops. Guess I got kinda carried away with my other Teen Titans: Season Six XD oops. Now, let's get on to the shout outs! Thanks to harunagoenji19 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to micolodian77 for following the story. Thanks to ericlance87 for favoring the story. Thanks to vanessa isaacs, DarkFire0407, harunagoenji19 for reviewing the story. Wow, I sounded like a robot ah ha…*ahem* but anyways, so I've given a little thought about it…I decided that Breaking Into Titans Tower will not be into 2 parts since there isn't really much to do other than breaking the security and stuff like that since Robin would already be heading straight for Cyborg's trap anyway…sooo yeah! Now, let's start! ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS GUYS T_T

Chapter 12: Cyborg's Plan Part 4

Robin continued to walk forward a bit until he stopped, hiding behind a rock. He narrowed his eyes at the path that seemed welcoming. However, Robin knows better. After all, he was trained with the best.

Taking out a few bombs, he threw them in the middle and they exploded which made them to have smoke. It revealed that there were lasers.

"I really dislike those lasers." he mumbled, sighing.

He then got up and started to perform the necessary flips or rolls in order to pass the lasers. However, near the end of the lasers, Robin held his breath and made a cringe.

He was in a tight fit and his cape was ready to fall down so he bit his lip, not daring to move. When he thought it was safe, Robin began to move ever so slowly…that was until his cape fell down and fell right down at the laser.

Robin cringed when the lasers disappeared and instead of lasers, they were replaced with disk-throwing machines. They were in a medium-size and as soon as there was an intruder, they instantly started to throw disks from both sides.

Robin gasped, realizing that he had little time to move and with quick reflexives, he managed to slide down in order to avoid the two oncoming disks. The two disks collided with each other, causing to explode.

"Huh…looks someone has been inspired by me." Robin muttered.

It was then that he got up and performed several forward flips. He occasionally had to leap from machine to machine but that only resulted for the devices to collide with each other, causing their own downfall.

Robin reached at the end of the line by landing on his feet in a crouching position. When he did, the disk-thrower machines began to fall one by one.

"Well that was a waste of time…" he mumbled.

However, what he didn't expect was that there was a little surprise for him. The minute he touched the ground, Robin stopped since he thought he heard a crumbling sound. He perked his ears up to listen for it but when it was gone, he shrugged off and was about to walk.

As soon as he took a step, the ground beneath him began to collapse. He gave out a yell as he fell down to the abyss with rocks falling with him. Acting fast, Robin quickly got out his grappling hook and released it.

Because there was nothing for the hook to hold, it dug its sharp side at the ground which yanked Robin to a halt. Once he caught his breath, he began to climb out of the death trap. He soon reached the firm surface and rested on his knees in order to catch his breath before looking up at the path before him.

It still has a _long _way to go…and while hoping that he wouldn't die in this death trap.

**:(/\\):**

Robin smirked.

"Bingo."

He just hacked into the Titans Tower and the door to the entrance of the Tower began to slide open…and let's just say that the opening didn't looked very welcoming.

Robin stepped in but he was greeted with only darkness. He wasn't exactly best with darkness but he was best at camouflaging with it. He began to walk forward, not even bothering to try to take in the surroundings because well…what's the point? It was in darkness.

As if the light had just been defeated from the dark.

Robin made a small gasp when he felt his foot tripping over something which caused him to lose his balance but he felt a stair rail and grabbed it in time before he could fall.

So he was now at the stairs…

With that, he began to quietly walk up the stairs but it wasn't as though he was expecting someone to come at him. The Tower felt and _was _completely deserted but he couldn't be too sure.

After all, this _was _the Titans Tower…who knows what kind of traps they had set in?

He's more worried about Cyborg. Last he saw him, he was completely mad.

Robin smirked.

He guessed that he shouldn't really blame himself. After all, Robin wasn't the one who made him to be obsessed in catching him.

_Bang_.

Robin groaned, walking back a bit as he rubbed his nose. He had a feeling that he just rammed himself into a door…

And he was right.

The thing that smacked him slid open, revealing yet what it looked like another room. When he entered in, the door slid closed but he paid no attention to it. He slowly came down the small set of stairs until he was sure that there were no more of them.

Halfway of the room, a silent _whoosh_ sound came which alerted the thief. He had his guard up and swiftly tried to scan the room. When that didn't work, Robin tried to listen with his ears.

There it was again.

This time, he knew that he wasn't alone. He resumed walking forward a bit more until another sound came. The minute he turned around, Robin quickly jumped in mid-air in order to avoid it but he _thought _he avoided it.

The rope tied around his ankles, causing him to fall down. Robin grunted when he fell. He quickly took out his birdarang to cut the rope but good thing he did it right away. As soon as he took out the rope, Robin gasped and swiftly rolled to the side multiple of times before finally coming to a halt.

He panted a bit and stayed on the floor until he was sure that it was clear. Once it was, Robin pushed himself up and pulled the rope away. The thief resumed his walking while this time, he was being on guard.

He paused in thought.

If he could maybe hack into the computers…he would maybe know their weaknesses…

Going with that idea, Robin began to move forward in order to reach the medium size computer. When he found it, he started to hack away.

_Beep_.

Robin frowned, glaring at the red x that was on the computer screen.

_Now what would they put—or rather Cyborg—as a password?_ he thought.

Having an idea, Robin started to type. He waited until the access bar turned green which indicated that he gained access.

_Some password…_

As Robin resumed clicking away, he couldn't help but to stop every now and then since he kept on hearing sounds. Robin narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area when he heard that noise came.

The minute he turned back to the computer, something came down and he quickly jumped back by holding his hands at the top of the chair then created a back flip. Unknowingly, Robin also performed a small twist while he was in mid-air and he now landed on his feet though he skidded back a bit.

The criminal stared at the demolished computer. Obviously somebody didn't want him to know their secrets.

And then it began.

Several throwing things started to rain down and Robin performed several of tricks such as back and front flips or somersaults if it was necessary. Eventually, he was out of the room and he leaned his back against the cool surface of the door.

_Raining starbolts…never heard of that one._

He didn't even had the time to catch his breath since something red brightened the floor which gathered his attention. He looked down only to see a huge red "x" that was underneath his feet. He looked up and saw a blaster was opening up from the ceiling.

Gasping, Robin quickly performed a forward somersault in order to avoid the blast that was shot down from the machine. He would occasionally leap from wall to wall or just run for his life.

When that was over, Robin leaned against the wall and started (hopefully) to catch his breath. After that was done, Robin stared at the side to see yet another dark hallway so he began his walk to walk towards it. He would stare at another opening for a brief minute before resuming his walk.

That was probably the access for the basement. He stared at the unwelcoming entrance till he shrugged it off and decided to check it out.

The more he went further down, it was getting harder to see and that meant that the Titans had a perfect advantage.

He stayed at the bottom as though he was waiting for something to happen. Realizing that nothing was going to happen, Robin started to go back up the stairs until he saw something from the corner of his eyes.

Being alert, Robin held his guard up and took out his staff just in case. He continued to walk further away from the stairs in order to check out what he had just seen.

After a few minutes of silence, Robin told himself that his eyes were just playing tricks on him and placed the staff away.

Maybe he shouldn't put the staff away since that same noise was heard again, alerting Robin. With that, the thief walked further into the basement until he was far away from the stairs.

_And now I can't see…great._

There it was again.

Robin gave out a yell and made his fist to punch something hard.

He hissed as the pain was throbbing his hand after realizing that he punched a pillar of the basement. The sound was obviously playing him since he used his legs to smash what it looked and felt like a box. He heard the clatter from the smashed item, falling to the floor.

Eyes narrowed, Robin turned his back so that it was now facing the broken item. What he didn't realize was that there was a figure that seemed to be hanging down was behind him. It then went back up but that only alarmed Robin as he turned around only to see nothing.

_This is a waste of my time._

Since he wasn't even going to bother search the basement, he started to go back to where the stairs were. But the minute he turned around, Robin gasped as he saw something flying towards him.

"Argh!" Robin exclaimed as he fell down to the floor along with the item.

Something told him that he got caught…

Robin struggled to get loose and just as he was about to reach for his birdarang, the lights of the basement flickered to life. Robin squinted his eyes since it temporarily blinded him.

Soon, four figures emerged from wherever they were though that only made Robin to look up. When he did, he scowled.

In front of the group, it was none other than Cyborg who was grinning from ear to ear.

Robin continued to struggle as he was reaching out for his birdarang only to find them…_gone_.

He gave a raising eyebrow. That wasn't possible.

Noticing this, Beast Boy stepped as he too was also wearing a grin.

"Looking for these?" he asked, showing the birdarangs.

"Hey! What the—how did you get them?" he questioned.

"You're not the only one who can be a thief in the dark." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg, who was still grinning, spoke. "I just have one thing to say…BOO YA!"

A/N: YAY! The Titans FINALLY caught Robin! Ah ha! This chapter was fun to write =D and you're probably thinking…couldn't they have done this before? They could…but then story would be short and would be over very quickly :) and how Beast Boy stole his birdarangs, he was in a monkey. Remember? When a "figure was behind Robin in the basement scene"? yeap, that's where he stole them. See you next time! Oh and at the beginning when Robin entered the living room and where he first heard the whoosh sound, that was Raven but I thought it was kinda obvious heh.


	13. A True Titan

A/N: So um I realize I haven't updated this…quite a while. Sorry :3 I've been busying having a superhero marathon =D and I've been recently just started to watching Young Justice and I have just one thing to say…Kid Flash is an idiot but a loveable one 3 XD *ahem* anyways, I present to you the…FINAL chapter of More Than Just a Mask. Enjoy! And…I'm sorry for the cliffhangers and the many unanswered questions so hopefully this chapter will answer those!

Chapter 13: A True Titan

A shuffling noise was heard as though it was either fixing up its outfit or just putting them on.

Robin sighed as he was looking at the mirror.

Well, he guessed that his days of being a thief are over and now it's time to start a new beginning.

A new life.

And possibly new friends.

Seeing that he was done, he exited out of the room since he was supposed to meet the Titans outside.

**:(/\\):**

A soft breeze came, whipping at Robin's cape to the side. He gazed at the ocean and the city. It really is a nice view and plus, he felt so…relaxed here. It's almost as though he could be pulled out of reality.

Before he could though, he sensed that someone was here so he turned around only to see Raven who seemed to be staring at him.

"I always like this part of the Tower. This and the roof." she started, walking up to him. "It makes me to be calm."

"Yeah."

Silence.

However, as they were in the silent mode, there was one question which Robin knew he had to ask or otherwise it wouldn't stop bugging him.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

Raven tore her gaze away and looked at Robin who was still looking at the city.

"Why didn't you put me in jail when you knew I was a thief…like all the others one? What makes me different from them?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions." Raven replied.

Robin gave a little smirk. "What can I say? I'm a little curious. Like they say, curiosity kills the cat."

"Because we needed a leader…a leader that has potential…experience…and I knew that you weren't really a thief. Something made you to become one and hence, you thought it was the right path to take. You weren't born to be a thief, Robin. You were born to be a hero."

Robin darted his eyes to look at Raven and a true genuine smile was formed.

More footsteps came which alerted the two. Since Raven knew who it was, she didn't bother to turn around but Robin did. It was Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy.

They stopped so that there was a little gap between the three and Robin. A thickening silence was coming in and Cy and Robin seemed to be having a little glaring contest since Cyborg's look got hardened.

And then, Cy's glare was replaced with a smile. He then took out his hand and extended it towards Robin who was looking at his curled fist, raising an eyebrow.

"Welcome to the team," Cy responded, uncurling his fist to reveal a communicator.

Gazing at it, Robin took the device and stared at it.

Shouts of cheers such as "You go, Robin." from Beast Boy or "Glorious" from Starfire were heard.

Yes, it was time.

It was time for Robin to accept what had happened in the past and to move on.

It was time for Robin to make a new change.

A/N: Aweh man…this chapter was short T_T I'm sorry! Well folks, this was a one hell of a ride so thank you so much for sticking around. I had fun writing this one…all the remarks and the snarky comments. They're gonna be missed. Sadly, there won't be a sequel as there won't be much to write about. However, you can catch me at Season 7 of Teen Titans, where I'm writing my own episodes and such. So if you want to read it, season six is complete while season 7 is in progress. Again, thank you so much for sticking around and all the reviews, faves and the follows. Thank you!


End file.
